Rings, Rejection, and an Unintentional Fiancé
by Anonymous Dream Echo
Summary: When Belarus wakes up from a nasty fall she doesn't remember being angrily rejected by Russia, or anything else for that matter. She does however come to the conclusion Lithuania is her fiancé. How can the Lithuanian get himself out of this mess? Does he even want to? How long until it blows up in his face? LietBel
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine!**

* * *

Belarus admired the ring in her hand. It sparkled and shined in the sunlight. It was a simple white gold band. Belarus did not have the available funds to buy anything fancier like platinum but she would promise her brother something better on the day they exchanged vows and were finally together. She looked at its twin on her own hand and smiled dreamily. She had asked Russia many times to marry her but this time she had a ring. How could he turn her down once he saw how dedicated to she was to becoming one with him?

She looked at the clock and realized it was getting dangerously close to the time that was scheduled for the world meeting. Hurriedly, she pulled on a coat and ventured out into the bustling streets New York City. The city was not nearly as cold as her home during this time of year but she still felt relief when she entered the building where the meeting was held. The warmth flooded toward her in a gust and drove off the slight numbness of her nose.

Her ice blue eyes roamed over the room looking for her brother's towering height. As soon as she spotted him, near the quivering Baltics, she was at his side.

"Big brother," she said to get his attention. Russia slightly tensed up at the sound of her voice. Slowly he turned around to see his sister's deadpan look with that crazy obsessive glint in her eyes.

"B-belarus!" he said with fake cheer while forcing his normal child like voice. He was already feeling the urge to run off screaming before she could try anything with him.

"Brother please wait for me after the meeting. I'd like to discuss something with you," she told him an almost shy tone to her words. Russia cocked his head to the side in confusion. Usually Belarus did not ask him to wait around for her, she just followed (stalked) him wherever he went. Once he looked into Belarus' almost embarrassed gaze he was reminded of the time little Belarus was nothing more than his sweet innocent little sister. A Belarus that played with him in the sunflower fields while Ukraine cooked.

"Da, I will," he agreed with a slight smile. A little voice in the back of his head urged him that making such a promise would bring trouble. He ignored the voice.

She nodded before one of her very rare smiles crossed her lips. Russia was momentarily shocked at the expression. She hadn't smiled like that in years. Brotherly pride swelled in his chest, he had done that. The little voice spoke up once but he ignored it again.

Before either could speak the meeting was called to order and the siblings took their seats. Neither noticed the green eyes looking longingly at the Belarusian. Lithuania sighed jealously that the rare and beautiful smile was wasted on Russia. Russia who only ever saw Belarus as his little sister and had no romantic feelings toward her at all. He glanced wistfully at the long platinum haired girl several times during the meeting. Like all the other meetings she did not see for she was too consumed sneaking glances at Russia.

What a painfully awful love triangle.

Several hours passed during the meeting. Almost everything but actual work had happened. America had sprouted idiotic ideas, England and France were bantering while France tried to molest England, Greece was dozing off, Germany and Austria looked ready to have an aneurism at the utter lack of professionalism in the room, Italy was talking about pasta, Romano was shouting obscenities after obscenities at a certain Spaniard, and it was nothing short than what usually happened.

By the end of the meeting Russia had a very gleeful smile on his face. It was always amusing to go to the world meetings. He had completely forgotten about the promise he had made to Belarus until he spotted her just outside the double doors of the room. She was tugging on the ends of her hair, smoothing down her dress, checking her jacket pocket, and rocking on the balls of her feet.

"Bela!" he greeted when he was within a foot of her. Her head snapped up quickly and she shorted the space between them. He took a step back when she was a little too close for his comfort.

"What is it that you wished to speak to me about?"

Belarus once again became a bit bashful. She looked around the hall, there were still some other nations littering it. She wished they had all left, she wanted this moment to be between her and her brother. She did not want to share it with a bunch of idiots but she could wait no longer. The ring in her pocket had gotten heavier as the seconds had ticked by. It now felt like several tons weighing her down and it was itching to be brought out and be admired.

Belarus turned back to Russia. Her eyes quickly took in his appearance. His light ash blond hair, uniquely purple eyes, ivory skin, tall build and frame made him beyond perfect. She took a deep breath before she reached into her jacket and looked her brother straight in the eyes.

"Brother marry me!" she exclaimed enthusiastically when she produced the ring from her jacket. Russia had jumped back from the sudden outburst. He blinked his eyes several times before he noticed the ring held out to him. Belarus reached for his hand at his initial bewilderment.

"What?" Nervously he looked away from her and the ring, the familiar feeling of dread creeping up in him. The other nations did not seem to notice or care about them as they continued to chat amongst themselves. For that Russia was relieved. The relief was short lived when Belarus started talking.

"We'll have a big wedding, we can invite everyone!" she exclaimed excitedly, while she wrestled with him to slide the ring on his finger.

"No-"  
"We can have it somewhere warm, I know how you always want to vacation somewhere warm," she cut him off. She did not notice the growing discomfort and agitation in Russia's face, voice, and movements.

"You—"

"We should start planning now if we want—" before she could finish her sentence a very angry and irate Russia exploded.

"Belarus!" he shouted suddenly making his little sister shut up along with the remaining countries in the hall. He snatched his hand away from her. His cool and eerily calm demeanor was gone. He was breathing harshly and his eyes were sharp as he stared down Belarus.

"We are not getting married! _EVER_!"

Belarus stood frozen. Russia had never yelled at her like that before. His whole demeanor screamed furious and slightly disgusted. She stared at him completely shocked. Her icy blue eyes searched for the rare amethyst of her brother but he was avoiding her gaze. Instead he was looking around them now aware of the unwanted attention his outburst had obtained.

He looked embarrassed to have been caught in such a spat. He pushed past the other roughly and tossed over his shoulder for good measure, "Don't follow me! Just leave me alone!"

Belarus stood alone for several seconds still trying to comprehend what had just happened. She looked at the ring still in her hand, maliciously winking up at her. She felt her eyes burn from unshed tears and her throat clench painfully. Ice blue eyes looked up from the ring to see America, France, Lithuania, and a few others looking at her with pity. Reality suddenly came crashing down on her and along with it humiliation. For once in such a very long time, Belarus felt completely exposed and vulnerable. She took several steps back before she fled the scene altogether.

* * *

A/N: So my first story uploaded:) I hope it was pretty good and not too short for a first chapter. I have a few chapters already written out for this so expect an update in a couple of days. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hetalia. Nope, still not mine.**

* * *

Lithuania stared at the ring in his hands. It was plain white gold but still very beautiful. It was the ring Belarus was going to give Russia. In her haste to get away from everyone's prying eyes she had dropped it. Lithuania's heart clenched when he thought of how completely and utterly devastated Belarus had looked when Russia had ripped his hand from hers and shouted at her. Even worse was her face when she realized she was the center of attention of so many that had witnessed her painful rejection.

That had been over a week ago but it was still on his mind. He wondered if Belarus was okay. He glared hatefully at the ring. He should just throw the offending piece of jewelry out. His glare melted away with a sighed before he pocketed it. There _was_ a chance Belarus would want it back. Lithuania did not want to be on her bad side even more than he already was. It would be best to return it. In all honesty, he had been planning to do so all along.

After he had picked up the gold band he had intended to run after the Belarusian woman but a call from his boss stopped him. Urgent matters had him flying home immediately, but his mind had been plagued with Belarus and the ring.

After filling out piles of paper work and attending important meetings the Lithuanian _finally_ had time to drop by Belarus'. While he was happy to visit the platinum blond he was also a bit apprehensive about what would result in his visit. Lithuania ever the optimist hoped she would thank him and maybe he could get a date too. It was over reaching reality but it was _Lithuania_.

Lithuania bundled up in warm clothes and began his journey. Winter in their parts was not forgiving. When he finally reached his destination he thought it good luck that he spotted Belarus right away. She was on the walkway to her house. He lightly ran toward her, careful not to slip on the ice present on the concrete.

"Miss Belarus!" he shouted to get her attention. When she turned toward him, the brown haired man had to stifle a gasp. Belarus had deep purple bags under her eyes, her hair was unkempt, her face was so extremely pale that it was almost transparent, and her movements were almost sluggish. She even looked to be having trouble holding onto the bag of groceries in her arms.

"Go away," she told him once he was next to her.

"Hello Miss Belarus," he greeted politely ignoring her callousness. He was quiet immune to it after many years of having it directed at him, "I have something to give you."

She raised a brow at him but shifted the bag to her left arm and stuck out her hand toward him, palm face up. "Well, what is it?" she sneered hoping it wasn't another ridiculous formal invitation for another date. She thought he would have understood that she was not in the least bit interested when she broke his fingers on their one 'date'.

Lithuania hesitated not sure if he really should give her back the ring just yet. Even after just seeing her, it was painfully obvious she was still fighting the heartbreak from the week before. Belarus had sustained other rejections from Russia but none quiet so brutally honest. Lithuania supposed Belarus took them as tests of her love for Russia rather than real denying of her feelings. Anyway, the brunette was not sure what would happen if he did show her the ring.

"_Well_?" Belarus pressed.

"Uh, I-I think I'll come back later, when you're feeling better," he said looking at the floor. Belarus felt annoyance well up in her. Lithuania was wasting her time, not to mention she didn't feel like being in his company in the first place. If he didn't give her whatever it was he wanted to give her, he would use it as an excuse to drop by again. That was _not_ something she wanted.

"For the—just give me what you came here to give me!"

Lithuania jumped at the sudden rise in volume in her voice. From many years of forced servitude to Russia, a direct command like that had him holding the ring out to her involuntarily.

Belarus dropped her bag of groceries once she saw it. It was still very shiny and seeking of attention as it had been when she had last seen it. She knew she had dropped the ring but doubted she would have seen it again. The Belarusian was sure that a janitor at the building must've found it and sold it or pawned it off. Quickly, she snatched it out of the Lithuanian's hand.

"Why do you have it?!" she demanded looking him dead in the eyes.

"Y-you d-dropped i-it," he stuttered under her deadly gaze and razor sharp tone, "I-I thought you m-might want it b-back."

"Want it back?" she asked almost hysterically as she relived her rejection. "How could you, what made—"

Her mind was a jumbled mess of words and fears; she could barely make a coherent sentence. Belarus could feel a sting behind her eyes. A familiar sting that had plagued her all week long while she holed herself up in her house, but she blinked it back as best as she could. The privacy of her room was the only place she would allow herself to cry.

She hated being rendered at a loss with nowhere to hide. It just had to be _Lithuania_ to see her in such a state too. He was, without a doubt, the weakest man she had met. Insult to injury. Before she could fall apart further the platinum blond snatched the ring back and began to storm off.

"M-miss Belarus!" Lithuania called concerned at the broken look that was beginning to form on his crush's face. The young woman in question did not turn around too ashamed at the emotions clearly displayed her usually stoic exterior.

She was Belarus, she did _not_ cry in public.

The brown haired man did not know what overcame him but he reached out for one of Belarus' arms. He caught hold of it just below the elbow. It effectively stopped the woman but her whole body had tensed up.

"Miss Belarus, please—" he paused, please what? What did he want from Belarus? Please talk to me? Please forget Russia? Please look at me for once?

Before he could voice any of the various thoughts running through his head, Belarus had violently ripped her arm from his grasp. The force combined with the extremely slippery ice was enough to throw the woman back. In horror Lithuania watched the blurred fall of skirts, pale blond hair, and flailing arms before Belarus landed flat on her back on the icy concrete. A heartbeat or two later the brunette realized she was not getting back up.

"Miss Belarus!"

Lithuania scrambled to the unconscious woman's side. He dropped to his knees worry etched deeply in his green eyes. He quickly checked her over making sure nothing had been broken before pushing her hair away from her face. At that moment he could not help but admire the ethereal beauty she was with her expression not marred in anger or heartbreak.

She was comparable to an angel even with the physical signs of exhaustion. Shaking his head of the thoughts, Lithuania gently picked his unrequited love's head off the ground. Gently, he prodded the back of Belarus' head feeling for any bumps or other injury. He froze when he felt some sort of warm liquid.

Lithuania paled when the stench of copper filled the air and the steady sound of 'drip, drip,drip' lead him to a small puddle of blood where Belarus' head had been.

* * *

**A/N**: First thing first: Thankyou to everyone who favorited and/or reviewed! It seriously made my day when I checked my email. I even breathed a sigh of relief:) Thanks for giving this story a chance lol.

So chapter two! How was it? I was going to post this yesterday but it was pretty crazy yesterday so I didn't have time. This may be short but its part one of two. Expect the second part to be about the same length. The chapters won't be long until chapter 4 just incase you were wondering...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

* * *

Lithuania stirred the deep red soup in the pot slowly.

He was lost in thought as he worried over the Belarusian woman laying unconscious in her bed. After getting over the shock of blood painting the icy concrete Lithuania had jumped into action. He had quickly taken care of her head injury.

It wasn't too difficult due to having had much experience fixing up his Baltic brothers during their forced stay at Russia's house. Lithuania shivered slightly, but pushed the memories aside. Belarus' injury had only looked horrific because it was a head wound and those tended to bleed more even at the smallest of injuries.

Once Belarus was properly tucked in her bed he had tinkered with the heater to warm the frigidly cold house. He wondered if she had even used the heater in her house in the past week. It worried him to think of the blond sitting miserably alone in a cold empty house.

To distract himself from the depressing thought he began making Belarus' favorite food: borscht. It looked like it was what she was planning on cooking based on the fallen items of her grocery bag. The browned haired man wasn't surprised; it was like comfort food for the three siblings. He picked them up along with the ring that had slipped from her grasp the moment she fell. It was in his slacks' pocket taunting him, once again.

After another stir of the liquid in the pot Lithuania backed away to lean on the counter. He pulled out the ring and began studying it again. It was still very beautiful but now after seeing Belarus looking so worn down…Lithuania felt its beauty was over shadowed by the fact it brought so much agony to the one who bought it. Wasn't an engagement ring supposed to bring happiness?

Russia had shoved the lovely ring off as if it had been infected with some sort of disease. If Belarus had given it to _him_, he would have cherished it. He would polish it on a daily basis (okay not every day but he _would_ keep it in top condition) and show it off at every chance he got. He would even get their names engraved in it.

Sadly, it was not his and would most likely never be.

He wasn't foolish enough to believe that Belarus would somehow magically feel the same way for him. He knew how Belarus felt toward him…It was just the optimist in him could not give up the possibility even if it was a tiny chance.

He would admit defeat if, in the off chance, Russia did return his younger sister's feelings. That or if she found another she loved that loved her back. He wasn't self destructive enough (despite what people thought) to continue to pine after Belarus if she did find love. Yes, he'd be heartbroken but…the romantic in him would get him through it…with the help of his optimism.

But as long as Russia did not return his younger sister's feelings then there was still a tiny sliver of hope for him.

Green eyes stared dazedly. The ring sparkled and shined and tempted him. He could try it on…just to see what he _wished_ were real, but could (likely) _never_ be.

"It couldn't hurt…"Lithuania muttered to himself looking longingly at the ring. With that thought the brown haired man slipped the ring onto his left ring finger. As expected it was a little loose but not so much it would easily slip back off. He admired it on his hand feeling oddly giddy. He thought of Belarus in a pretty snow white gown walking toward him a small smile on his face. He imagined their life together as a married couple.

It wasn't until the borscht began to overflow that Lithuania was ripped out of his daydream. He quickly shut off the heat, hoping he had not destroyed the soup. He took a hesitant sip of it but luckily it tasted as it should.

The nation scurried to the cabinet that held the plates and bowls and extracted one. Using a ladle, Lithuania scooped out a generous amount of the dark red liquid and added a dollop of sour cream. Carefully, he set it on a serving tray before taking it up to Belarus' room.

He expected to walk in on a still unconscious woman sleeping soundly on her queen sized bed surrounded by voluminous blankets and pillows. Instead, the moment he stepped foot into the room he felt himself pierced by icy blue orbs. It was such a shock he almost dropped the platter in his hands. Before he could utter a greeting he was abruptly cut off.

"Who are you?"

Lithuania paused and blinked several times, "What?"

"Who are you?" the pale haired woman asked scrutinizing him. The air around her was one of distrust and aloofness. It didn't hold the usual hatred or venom it usually did though.

That in itself was odd.

"You d-don't know me?" he asked dumbly to the other's annoyance.

"Obviously."

Warning signs went off in Lithuania's head making him feel woozy, "L-let me set this down."

"No, bring it here," Belarus suddenly demanded. Since the moment she had awakened she had felt extremely hungry. The soup in front of her looked delicious and smelled even better.

"Y-yes."

Lithuania watched anxiously as the woman took a spoonful of the soup. A look of satisfaction crossed her face, "This is good."

"Thank you," Lithuania smiled savoring the praise. Belarus never praised him after she moved in with Russia so many years ago. Sure she would give him a vague nod of the head but he much preferred to hear her voice. It was light and airy even when she spoke in a monotone. The two settled in an awkward silence while Belarus finished her dinner.

Lithuania kept sneaking glances at the platinum blond trying to understand what had happened. She had fallen and while the injury looked harmless…it looked like it had given her amnesia. The extent of her amnesia he could not decipher.

So far she had not known him when she saw him or known of the food her had given her. Did she even know her own name? Did she know she was a personification of a country? All these important questions assaulted him.

"You never answered my question."

Lithuania paused from his mini crisis. Wheels were twirling in his head. He was curious as to who she might think him to be. A family member? A butler? A lover? Lithuania blushed at the last thought but could not deny he was truly curious. Before he could stop himself he asked, "Who do you think I am?"

Belarus brought her left hand up to twist the little ring on it then looked at the other's left hand where an identical one to hers sat. She had noticed her own ring the moment she had awakened in her bed. She had noticed the man's the moment he set down the tray of food.

She could only come to one conclusion.

"You are my fiancée."

The wheels in Lithuania's head combusted.

"Fiancée?"

"Dy. You are in my house, you have cooked me food, and your left hand has a white gold band like my own," Belarus explained, "It all points to you being my fiancée. Am I wrong?"

Instantly Lithuania's eyes dropped to his left hand where the ring was. He had forgotten to take it off. Belarus thought they were engaged because of the ring on his hand. _Russia's ring,_ a small voice chimed in his head but a sudden flare of hope shot through his being. The flare pushed the voice aside.

He tried to shove the feeling down, he really did but one look into the expectant face of his long time love dashed his resolve.

"Yes, I am your fiancée."

* * *

...

***Dy- **Belarusian for yes (or so google translate tells me..correct me if i'm wrong!)

**AN:** Finally! I had so many complications updating this. It was suppose to be up last Thursday, but since then the internet hasn't been working. I finally got internet access today! As you can see Belarus is still a very cold woman but I think that is just her default setting toward people. Luckily for Lithuania she doesn't remember hating him and so he gets a clean slate. (You can thank me later for that Liet, lol just kidding).

Okay now to give sum props (and reply) to my reviewers :)

Thanks to:

Akahime - spectacular, no one has ever said that before about my writing thankyou:)

Pen Name Is Invalid - Thankyou, yeah LietBel is one of my fav pairings too, but they don't get much love. I hope this chapter was good enough for the wait :)

America96 - Thankyou, i hope this new chapter has kept your curiosity!

Also thanks to those who are silently reading along.

Expect the next chapter in the next two or three days!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

* * *

Lithuania waited on baited breath for the amnesiac blond's reaction to his words. Just as her pale pink lips parted she winced and grabbed her temples. Her face scrunched up in pain and she let out a small whine.

"Are you okay?" Lithuania asked his voice laced with concern and panic. He took the finished food from her lap and set it next to the bedside beau. How he managed to not to toss the silver platter across the room he didn't know. Automatically, his hands gently landed on her thin shoulders brining the two closer into each other's personal space.

Patiently he waited for her eyes to open.

Finally after a few heartbeats, ice blue eyes fluttered open. They blinked several times before locking onto Lithuania's. Slowly her hands also lowered until they were on her lap once again. All the while she did not break contact with the concerned green eyes watching her every move.

"W-what was that?" the platinum blond asked looking at the man for an answer. Lithuania bit his lip, he was pretty sure it was from the head injury, "It's probably a side effect from the fall."

"What fall?" she asked perplexed but she noted there was a dull pain in the back of her head where the shearing pain had originated from.

Lithuania hesitated a bit before answering, "A few hours ago you slipped on the ice outside."

Before she could say anything, Lithuania had insisted on checking up on her head. He poked and prodded the back of her head. She hissed a few times when he touched the more sensitive areas. He took note of them but for the most part her head looked good. Although a purple bruise looked to have developed in the short time since her accident.

"You should probably get some rest," Lithuania said clumsily tucking the woman back into her bed. His movements were clumsy because he realized he had been extremely close to Belarus and she wasn't holding a knife to his throat. "We don't want what just happened to happen again."

"I guess so."

Quickly the man picked up the dirty dishes and hurried to leave.

"Wait!" she called out to him. He did just before he set foot out of her bedroom door, "What is your name?"

Lithuania found himself caught in a complicated situation. It was obvious that Belarus did not know she was essentially a country. What could he tell her? He could not say he was Lithuania, she would…well he wasn't entirely sure but he was sure she would not believe him. In the end he could only tell her his human name.

"Toris Laurinaitis," he said just as he closed her door. "Goodnight."

He had made it only two steps out of the room before he collapsed in the middle of the hallway.

"What have I done?" he wondered staring at the distorted image of himself on the spoon on the tray lying on his lap. "What have I _done_?"

His brain was far too confused to even think straight. With a frustrated sigh, Lithuania gave up trying to understand what had just happened. He instead, opted to sit staring at the end of hallway.

When he had the strength to move, he dragged himself to the guest bedroom. It wasn't until he was lying on the spare bed that the full force of his actions hit him. Like a ton of bricks.

Lithuania could not take back what he said. Belarus would hate him even more if he revealed the truth to her…if she didn't think he was crazy. He silently endured the guilt that ate away at him. His brain ran through various other responses he could have told her.

Then his optimistic side came along.

"You could change her opinion of you," it seduced him while he lay in bed. "Who knows what could happen. With her obsession with Russia gone, you have a fair playing field."

His heart eagerly jumped at the thought.

Conveniently the same voice from before spoke up, "Russia's ring."

His heart sank to the bottom of his feet.

"She was rather fond of you when you were children, before Russia," the optimist piped in again. Instantly, the Lithuanian was swept up into the memories of the past. A past long gone but was filled with memories of when Belarus lived with him. Where she gave him tiny smiles and allowed him to hug her.

But that was _after_ he had earned her trust. Before that she acted as she did now: cold, distant, and wary.

"You did it once, you could do it again."

The two opposing sides battled inside of him, both trying to convince him to listen to them. His head spun, wondering what he should do. After several restless hours of tossing and turning in bed, Lithuania's brain decided for him. The answer was vague and made with almost childlike reasoning.

His brain's answer: it was a rare opportunity. It was a selfish answer but Lithuania could not help leaning toward what could be a high chance to win Belarus over.

"W-what's the worst that could happen?" he asked weakly even as worst possible outcomes assaulted him. He pushed the gloomy thoughts aside with the over powering help of his never ending optimism. Even the tiny chiming of "Russia's ring" present before he fell asleep did not deter him.

* * *

Ice blue eyes watched as the man from before, Toris, walked into her room. He smiled at her with a warm smile, that looked extremely sincere but…there was something there she could not place.

After he gone the night before, she was left alone with her thoughts. She had tried to force herself to remember anything but it was in vain. Each time she tried to think of her past a sharp pain stopped her. One thing had been bugging her in particular.

She wanted to know her name. She felt like a nobody, like she didn't exist because a name was an identity. If one didn't have an identity then what were they? Nothing.

"What is my name?" the self proclaimed 'nameless' woman asked when Toris set her breakfast down. He physically tensed at the question but she missed it because she was taking a sip of the hot tea the brown haired man had given her.

"Natalya Arlovskaya. That's your name."

"Natalya?" she tested on her lips, she repeated the name a few more times afterward. Strangely, it felt right but also just a bit off. She did not voice her discomfort though, it was probably from the fall, "I like it."

"I do too," Toris said looking at her with a light blush dusting his cheeks. Natalya's looked at him.

"Of course you would. We would not be getting married if you did not," that was obvious enough to her.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Toris said with a timid smile. Natalya's icey eyes caught sight of _something_ in the deep green of his eyes (again), but she still could not put a name to it. When she looked a little harder the brunette averted his eyes. Natalya didn't know what to say to that. It was pretty suspicious though.

The suspicion lessened when the man tripped over his own feet. She noticed he did seem a tad..okay more than a tad…weak. Since the moment she landed eyes on him, she knew he was a pushover. He stuttered, he tripped, he avoided prolonged eye contact, and was hesitant. There was no way he could do anything devious, she was sure of that.

"I want to take a bath," she announced after finishing her breakfast.

"Oh okay," Toris said his hand pointing to their left where a door Natalya hadn't noticed before was, "Your bathroom is there."

She nodded to him before he scurried out of her room. She threw off the covers and gathered a clean set of clothes from the dressers on the right side of the room. Once in the bathroom the platinum blond stripped out of her wrinkled clothes and stared at herself in the medicine cabinet mirror. It was the first time she had seen a clear image of herself. She touched her face it looked pretty tired. There were slight circles under her eyes and her skin was very pale. Everything about her seemed pale along with her platinum hair and light blue eyes. She also noted she seemed a bit thin. She wondered why.

The ring on her left finger caught the light and she brought it to her eyelevel. That man, Toris, was her fiancé. She still found it a bit odd because of how completely opposite he seemed to be compared to her. How could a man like him, be her fiancé? Although the ring he wore _was_ identical to hers. For some reason the ring spoke volumes to her and she felt she should not question it. That and another spike of pain thundered in her head, forcing her to stop her thoughts on the matter.

With that dead end, Natalya decided she'd much rather take a shower. After she was done, she placed on the clothes she had decided to wear. On her body was a simple square neckline navy dress with short sleeves that ended at her knees. The bottom of the dress flared out due to her wearing a petticoat under it. Her legs were also covered in black thigh high socks that led into her the pair of black ballerina flats. She felt like something was missing when she stared at her reflection. She just couldn't place what it was. When another shot of pain appeared, she gave up with an angry huff.

When she walked back into her room she was surprised to see Toris, she couldn't bring herself to say fiancé just yet, opening several suitcases on her bed.

"What are those?" Natalya asked once Toris took notice of her.

"W-well we should really start packing. W-we've lost so much time already," he said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

Natalya gave him a confused look, "Packing, lost time?"

"We're moving in together and you needed to take some stuff back to my house," he said steering her over to her drawers.

"We're barely moving in together and yet we're already engaged?" the blond questioned skeptically. Wasn't it the other way around? She was pretty sure couples lived together before they became engaged.

"Um, you're a very strong assertive woman," Lithuania supplied as she began to absentmindedly transport her clothes to the open suitcases. Natalya nodded slowly. That did sound right; she doubted she was a pushover sort of woman with the way she had a tendency to glare and speak what was on her mind. She asked no further questions as she continued to fold several sets of clothes and other necessities.

"Where do you live?" she asked after a small silence.

"In Vilnius."

"Where are we now?"

"Outskirt of Minsk."

"Oh."

It was silent again. The only sound of the two scurrying around the room and the rustling of clothing being folded. Natalya snuck a glance at the man besides her closing a full suitcase. Something else had been bothering since the night before. She didn't know why but she felt she needed an answer. While only moments ago she had prided herself on speaking her mind, what she was thinking of was a delicate subject. She looked back down at the clothes she was folding trying to put her thought into a question, even if it was a little awkward.

"Where did you go last night?" she asked after getting the nerve up to voice her concern. They had finished packing and were now at the front door. They both held a suitcase; the one Toris had was obviously bigger than the one in Natalya's hand.

Toris paused and looked at her confused, "What do you mean?"

Belarus hesitated before answering, "We are going to be married soon but you did not sleep beside me."

It was pretty amusing to Natalya to watch Toris' face turn an intense shade of bright pink before a sheepishly embarrassed looked crossed his face.

"W-well," Toris began, "you..I…I'm pretty much a stranger to you now right?"

Natalya nodded so the brown haired man continued.

"I didn't want to make you uncomfortable, so I stayed in the guest bedroom."

Natalya nodded again. His explanation did make sense. Now that she thought about it, it would have been extremely awkward for her if they had stayed under the same covers. She could act like it didn't bother her, but on the inside she would be freaking out. She would constantly think of 'what if' situations. The most important would be: what if he wanted more than she was willing to give?

Luckily, he had saved her the trouble of not having to go through that. She felt relieved. It seemed the man she was marrying was a considerate one.

"Okay."

Thinking their conversation was over; Toris began to walk back down the concrete steps. Natalya didn't know what came over her when she reached out a hand to grasp one of his. The effect was instant because no sooner he stopped in his tracks. He turned his head around to see the blond woman's hand entangled with his and a blank look on her face. The effect of aloofness she tried to pull off wasn't perfect. The tiny dusting of pink on the apples of her cheeks ruined the effect.

"You can hold my hand," she muttered, "I just don't want to fall…again."

"Okay," he said and Natalya was momentarily blinded by how utterly happy he looked at the small gesture. They began to walk again and Natalya felt the brunette lightly squeeze her hand. It was like he was assuring himself she was there and communicating how happy he was that she was. It brought a small twitch to the ends of her lips.

* * *

**A/N:** Soo...what do ya think? Is it moving too fast? I just thought it'd be hard not to feel something for somebody who seems to appreciate you just for being there y'know? Especially now that Russia isn't on her mind 24/7. Okay well the next update may take alot longer, just so you know.

Thank you reviewers:) and everyone who takes the time to read this!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

* * *

The drive back to his house was silent and nerve-racking, for Lithuania at least. While he drove he could still feel the heat of Belarus' hand in his. He stole a glance at the woman looking out the window in the passenger seat. She looked like she was trying to place names to places but was coming up blank.

He felt for her, he did. It must be horrible to one day wake up and not know yourself.

"Did we know each other as kids?" Belarus' voice suddenly spoke. She was still turned away from him.

"You could say that," he decided on snapping his head back to looking at the pavement in front of him.

"Clarify."

Lithuania bit his lip, how could he explain the complicated timeline between them to her. In the beginning when they met they had been the same age, just barely starting out personifications but as the years grew, the age difference in appearance did too. It wasn't a steady progression.

"We were neighbors," he said vaguely. It was true, geographically speaking.

"Were we friends?"

"Yeah, we were friends," he said remembering the time before Russia. It was true that Belarus was pretty close to him when she was under his care.

"Why do you ask?" he wondered.

Belarus shrugged giving him a bored sounding, "No reason."

"Where do you work?" she asked looking at him from the corner of her eyes.

"I work for the Lithuanian government," he answered honestly.

"Doing what?"

Again, Lithuania averted his gaze, "Mostly just file work like reviewing government policies and such."

He didn't mention that his opinions were always taken in account or that he was frequently called away to meetings. He guessed he'd talk about it when they got to that bridge.

"Oh."

The car became quiet for awhile. Then there was the sound of light soft breathing. Lithuania's green eyes looked to the side. It seemed Belarus was sleeping. Her head was up against the window, where her warm breath fogged the cold glass, her long platinum hair framed her face perfectly, and her long eyelashes fanned out on her pale cheeks.

Still as beautiful as ever, but her still preferred her face when she pouted with her lips pursued, eyes blazing like lightening, and apples of her cheeks tinged with color. She always looked so much more lively that way.

With a small smile Lithuania turned back to the road.

Lithuania was relieved Poland decided to decorate his house. The Lithuania would have left the guestrooms completely plain with white walls and equally white bed coverings if it had been up to him. With the Polish man's help, they looked pretty good, all with varying color schemes. Luckily, the one room Poland liked to stay in was the only one full of pink, sparkles, and unicorns. The rest were more sophisticated. The room filled with a light blue and purple color scheme and covered with a fluffy comforter with cloud like pillows, was the one he thought Belarus would appreciate the most.

"Its nice," Belarus told him when he set her luggage down in it. She inspected the room slowly. She sat on the bed and looked up to him, "Thank you."

"N-no problem," he smiled looking down at his feet.

"Don't do that," came Belarus' monotone voice, "It makes you look spineless."

Lithuania smiled again, because there was hardly any malice behind her words; it was more like a harsh suggestion.

"I'll work on it," he promised. "I have some important matters to take care of so I'll leave you to unpacking."

The blond nodded, waving him off. With that the brunette hurried off to his home study. The important matter involved contacting someone he wasn't particularly fond of. The first thing he did was pick up the telephone and call Belarus' boss. The phone rang four times before a severe voice answered.

"Hello?" a low male voice asked gruffly.

"Sir, it's Lithuania," he said keeping his voice leveled.

"Oh?" the man answered now sounding quiet bored, "To what do I owe this call?"

Lithuania bit his lip, a little unsure of the outcome of his next words, "Your country Belarus is going to be staying with me for…awhile."

Lithuania expected disbelief, anger, even laughing but he received none of those responses. Normally, a country's boss was a tad possessive and protective of their country's personification. Especially when they had a dictator. It seemed that Belarus' boss was the exception.

"Alright, is that all?" he asked sounding like he had taken a sip of some kind of drink_. Probably something insanely expensive_, Lithuania thought with a frown.

"Yes, I just thought I would inform you," he said before the line went dead. He stared at the phone in his hand for a minute before pushing the off button and laying it down. Sparks of anger swirled in the brunette. He'd overheard Belarus complain about the man several times to her sister Ukraine but this…it was just wrong. Belarus compared herself to a pretty doll her boss liked to show around. She hardly had any voice in the decisions that happened within her boarders. All she had to do was look pretty and her dictator did that by buying her overly priced clothes, makeup, perfumes, and other things. He smothered her in extravagance, which she didn't like.

Maybe that was another reason she liked to stay at her siblings homes. She had no responsibilities and that left her with nothing. While most countries did lose most of their power, their governments did make sure they were somehow active in their own government.

He sighed before shaking his head. While it was wrong Belarus' boss could just throw her aside like that, it made his problems less chaotic. Then again a huge stack of government files stared at him. Lithuania groaned but took one paper off the stack. He read what it said and either signed some or crossed out words or added them.

By evening time he had successfully completed the stack. That was a major relief since it was a few days' worth of work piled into a few hours. His back cracked from sitting all day in a chair bending over paper. It was dinner time and he had to cook. He thought about making something easy but remembered Belarus was with him. That thought alone gave him some energy to cook something fancy. Fancy being a recipe he had gotten from France.

Tiredly, he worked in his kitchen. He stirred sauces, baked meats, cut vegetables, and brought out his best wine. He nearly jumped when he was finished cooking and Belarus walked into the kitchen. Swiftly, he pulled the flower embroidered apron (courtesy of Poland) from his waist and stuck it into a random kitchen drawer. He hoped that the blond hadn't seen it.

"You made all this, dy?" she asked looking over at the abundance of food on the table. Her facial expression did not change from its usual blank look.

"Y-yes," Lithuania answered looking pretty proud of himself. The blond woman nodded.

"Is it not the wife's job to cook?" she asked after she looked at the diverse food on the table. "You've been doing work all day, and you cook afterward? It just doesn't seem right."

"No, its no problem at all B-Natalya," he said already ushering her down onto a comfy chair. She didn't look convinced but did not say another word. He took his seat opposite of her. With watchful eyes Lithuania watched as the blond woman took her fork and took a scoop of her food. She ate the food with a blank look. The cold look soon melted into something thoughtful.

"H-how is it?" he asked worried at the sudden change in her expression. Was it good? Did he add too much of one ingredient? Did she not like what he cooked?

"Good," she said taking another delicate bite, surprising the man across from her. "Very good."

Lithuania sighed a sigh of relief, "That's good."

* * *

Natalya watched the jittery man closely. He was surprising. Why he hadn't let her cook, beside the fact she wasn't sure she _knew_ how to cook, was beyond her. It would have given her something to do. Unpacking her bags had been easy; there were only two cases after all. When she was done, she had inspected the rest of the room. It had only taken thirty minutes. She then flopped onto her bed, bored.

"Where is he?" she wondered idly. While Toris did always seem anxious, it was nice to have him as company. When left alone, her mind always seemed to drift off to the blanks of her psyche. It was unpleasant to have her memories consist of only two days. It was even worse when she felt that the memories were just in her grasps but behind a foggy glass wall. She only had a vague idea of what it was she possessed but the lines of the silhouette were distorted and the colors meshed in an abstract way.

Then there was that dream from the night before. While she slept an odd dream floated in her mind. Well it wasn't extremely odd per say. It had only been brief. It was like a snap shot of herself at a very young age sitting with a very young Toris. They had been in a clear forested area. Then it cut off to a scene with Toris pulling her along, somewhere. She had looked a bit apprehensive but was willingly following him along.

That was all she had gathered from the dream. For the rest of the morning following the dream, she wondered if it was actually a memory. Just how long had she known the brown haired man? Was he just a childhood friend turned more? Was that why she was marrying him, even though they were complete opposites? If they had met as teenagers or just recently she doubted she would have been able to stand him.

That was why she had asked the question earlier in the drive. The curiosity was eating up her insides. The confirmation that they were indeed childhood friends hadn't revealed any new memories like the woman was hoping it would. It was worth the shot.

It seemed that it was going to trial and error for Natalya.

After another boring twenty minutes staring at nothing at particular, Natalya decided to look for Toris.

The house was not very big, even if it was _two_ stories. While she looked for him, she stumbled across a small home library. Silently, the blond reminded herself of where it was located; convinced she would be spending a lot of her time there.

After a few more doors she found the brunette man.

"Tor—" she almost called out to him but stopped once she noticed the look on his face and the mini towers of papers around him. He was working.

'Government stuff,' she thought already inching away from the door way. 'I'll just go back to that library.'

That was where she had been for most of the day. It wasn't until the pleasant aroma of food drifted toward her that she left the confines of the room. By the time she had reached the kitchen, Toris was inspecting his work with a critical eye. It would have seemed more serious if he wasn't wearing an apron of a more feminine nature. She didn't mention it because from her side view she saw him toss the garment hastily into a drawer, like he didn't want her to see it.

'He cares too much of what I think of him,' Natalya thought taking a bite of the food placed in front of her. The only way to describe how utterly delicious the food tasted could not be explained in words. Sadly, for Toris she had not shown that in her expression or tone of voice.

Thankfully, he just _knew_ how much she liked it.

It seemed that the man was very good at reading her. Again she wondered how long she had known him. For the brunette seemed to know her so well and was not bothered at all by her blasé actions.

'_Can I cook like this_?' she wondered feeling just a little inadequate. '_Can I cook at all_?'

"How do you feel Natalya?" Toris asked snapping the woman out of her own world. It seemed he had been talking the whole time she was distracted. She kept the urge to say "Huh?" or "What?" behind her lips.

"I am fine," she answered nonchalantly taking another bite of food. "Although it should be me asking you that question."  
Toris looked confused, "Why?"

Offhandedly, her ice blue eyes connected to his, "Were you not working all day today?"

He looked sheepish before answering with, "Y-yeah."

"Then how are _you_ feeling?" she wondered earnestly. It was the least she could do. A small engaging conversation with her future husband was good. It gave them time to figure out how they would go about the current situation of her amnesia.

Anyway, it was nice after a day of lazy about by herself.

"I'm a little tired but it's always like that."

With that sentence the feeling of being useless crept up on Natalya. She almost glared down at the fork in her hand. Ugh, feeling useless was almost as bad as being left alone with her thoughts. Thinking back to her earlier thoughts a bright idea popped up him her mind. It was perfect; she could metaphorically kill two birds with one stone. Like she had established earlier, it would give her something to do and keep her mind off of empty memories.

_'I will cook tomorrow.'_

* * *

**A/N:** Hi Everyone! Well here is chapter 5. How did you like it? IDK i feel like this was pretty much a filler but next chapter will be much better. Fluff:) Okay so, i'm looking for a beta, since i feel like i miss alot when it comes to grammer and stuff. If you're interested tell me! Chapters will prob be out faster that way too lol. On other news, for those who support AmeriBel, i'll be adding one soon! It's going to be totally different from this one, dark themes and all. So yeah, look out for that.

**Reviewer thanks:) ...**(extends to people who have favorited/followed too!)

Jetsir- Executed wonderfully? Aw, thanks.

Akahime- Okay thank you, I was afraid I was kinda rushing everything.

Yaoi Lover 97- I hope you liked this chapter.

America96- Ha ha if only it was that simple! Thanks for the review.

-Fascinating, yes! I guess I'm doing a pretty good job then. I do plan to continue, no worries. I will not abandon this story! Thankyou.

Amica-Thankyou!

Quiet Harmony-chan – Thanks, who doesn't like these kind of romances? They're pretty cool.

**For chapter three reviewers** (sorry everyone I was just dead tired n wanted to get chapter 4 up ASAP that I didn't give you your rightful props!)

Eia Yukino- Thanks, I hope you liked chapter 4.

Pen Name Is Invalid- Thanks, and I added a thousand extra words to chapter 4 and 5. I hope that was good lol.

xXwhiterose13Xx- Thank you. Its just fun to write this, so I plan on finishing it.

America 96- Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

* * *

The next morning went much like the last. The blond haired woman awoke to the aroma of food before Toris appeared in her doorway with a tray. She made small talk by asking what his plans for the day were. It was the same as the day before, but he told her he would be leaving for an important meeting.

"You will be back late?" she asked taking a bite of the toast on her tray.

"Yes, maybe around six or seven this evening," he told her, "I'll see if I can get off earlier."

"No, no it is fine," Natalya said almost too quickly, this was the perfect opportunity to carry out the promise she made. For further emphasis she added, "I am not a helpless child. I can take care of myself."

"B-but," Toris tried saying but stopped at the cool look the Belarusian gave him. "Okay."

Although the tenseness in his body language did not go unnoticed by Natalya. Before he left the brunette gave her a small list of contact numbers in case of an emergency, and stressed the importance she use his name if she were to call any of the numbers on the list.

"You do not trust me?" she asked just to see him stutter and fall over his words. After seeing him try to reword his intentions she laughed at his distress. The brunette paused looking a little shocked at the action. Then his face turned into one of adoration and all the tension left his body. Strangely, the look gave her pause and she had to shove down the heat trying to flush her cheeks.

"Go, go!" she chided pushing him out of the door to his own house. The odd feeling made her want to be alone and out of his sight.

"My briefcase!" he yelled before it was thrown out to him and Natalya shut the door, maybe with a little more force than necessary. She leaned against the wooden door until the sounds of fading footsteps and a car driving off were heard. With a sigh, of a breath she had not known she had been holding, the woman pushed off the door.

"What was that?" she asked herself before shaking her head and walking back to her room. A reaction like that _should_ be normal right? Couples acted like that all the time. Well it did feel familiar but also very strange and almost wrong. That was _not_ normal, she thought twisting the ring on her finger absentmindedly. She thought of what it could mean as she rummaged through the drawers full of her clothes.

Everything her hands touched felt extremely soft, was nicely embroidered, seemed a tad clingy, and just plain expensive. None of the clothes would do for cooking. She huffed after all her clothes lay all over the bedroom floor. Not one thing was practical enough to cook in. Yes, she could see Toris buying her some expensive clothing every now and then but a whole dresser full was plain ridiculous! Why did she even have so many designer clothes? Even Toris didn't look like the type to care about designer or expensive things. An idea struck her at that thought.

After cleaning up the tornado like mess in her room, the blond went searching for Toris' room. She found it in less than ten minutes. It was much like her own, but with an olive green and tan color scheme. It was nice enough, but she did not spend too much time looking around. Instead, her feet carried her to his closet. She yanked the wooden doors open to reveal an assortment of shirts (long, button up, t-shirts, etc) that she could choose from. She smiled victoriously and began looking through the different colors, prints, and styles. The blue eyed blond decided on a light grey long sleeve shirt that hung loosely off her frame. It was a very casual shirt. She rolled the sleeves up to bunch up at her elbows and pulled the excess materials around her body to twist to a side and tucked it into the pair of slacks she was wearing (the _only_ pair of pants in her wardrobe). The shirt was still loose but not as much as it was before.

"Good," she approved looking herself over in the mirror located on top of Toris' dresser. She was a little mismatched but that didn't matter. She was cooking not stepping out onto the catwalk in Paris.

"Okay," Natalya said looking over the kitchen with a determined air around her. It was very clean, not a single crumb in sight. The table, stove, and even the counter sparkled. In her arms was a cookbook, which she found in the small home library. "I can do this."

"What to cook?" she wondered flipping through the various recipes listed. She picked several recopies out of the book and wondered to the refrigerator and cupboards. All were well stocked and she could have made any of the dishes. There was one dish she was drawn to completely, but it wasn't enough to eat it alone. She picked to more to go along with it. After marking the recipes, Natalya went over to collect the ingredients along with the cooking supplies. Ice blue eyes roamed over the collection of ingredients with confidence, she could do this.

Her trouble started with the flour bag that sat there menacingly unopened on the countertop. With a hardened gaze, the blond went over to the bag. First, she tried to rip it open gently. When it didn't open immediately, she tried harder. After several minutes of trying to get the damnable flour open, Natalya cried in frustration before using all her force to tear it open. She succeeded in pulling the top open but the force also had the white powder busting out of it onto her face. The woman took several deep breaths before trying to wipe the bleached white powder off, for the most part.

That was only the beginning of her disaster. She struggled throughout the whole process of preparing dinner. She left the meat in the oven too long while she kneaded the dough to make bread, she spilled the liquids when she tried to rush so she could turn the food on the stove over, and mixed up the salt and sugar. For the rest of the day the icy eyed woman repeatedly tried cooking the same recipes with the same sad results. The whole time, Natalya worried over the time but that went out the window once she noticed something missing.

"My ring!" Natalya cried, seeing her finger now bare. She looked down at the loaf of bread she had made. '_Damn and it came out good too.'_

Reluctantly, the blond woman ripped the bread apart, piece by agonizingly slow piece. It was nothing but huge crumbs by the time she found the sparkling white gold ring. It had a bit of fluffy bread crumbs stuck to it and was very warm from cooking in the oven. She washed it quickly and slipped the circular device back onto its rightful sitting spot on her left hand.

At the sound of a sharp intake of breath and a heavy thud sound, Natalya turned around. In the doorway of the kitchen was Toris, with an unreadable expression on his face. At his feet was his fallen briefcase. Her own eyes widened before zooming in on the clock at the top of the doorway. It read just a little after the time the brunette said he would be back. The blond did not know what to say or do; her mind was a total blank.

"W-what happened?" Toris asked looking over the food covered counter/room which also smelt of the scent of burnt meat. Natalya wondered if she looked as bad as the rest of the kitchen. She bet she did, with the clumps of food stuck to her hair, the splatters of flour on her face, and stains on her—er—his shirt.

"I tried cooking," the blond woman said with a straight face. She crossed her arms over his chest, daring him to say something negative.

"I see that," the brunette said incredulously, not at all aware of her stance. "But what _happened_?"

"It got out of hand," she said monotonously, also taking a glance at the surrounding area. She cringed at the total and complete mess she had made; it didn't look that bad ten minutes ago. Cleaning it up would be a total pain.

"What happened to you?" he asked when his green eyes finally landed on her. Instead of looking surprised he looked amused. The expression was something Natalya hadn't seen before. So far all she had seen on his face was anxiety, worry, and bits of adoration. She kinda liked the look on his face, which in return made something inside her twist, but she couldn't tell what it was. Like before Natalya couldn't stand to see him see her like that, so she turned her head to the side before answering with an answer that was a complete understatement, "I had some trouble."

The blond woman could hear footsteps approaching her. He got close. So close it made Natalya a little worried. While nothing in Toris' behavior ever suggested anger, Natalya prepared herself to be reprimanded. Then when he was only a few centimeters away he stopped abruptly, but one of his fingers had taken a glob of the food on her face and took a taste. Blue eyes blinked before a disgusted look crossed her features and she looked back at Toris.

"Ew!" the young woman exclaimed pushing him away, "Don't do that!"

"Why not?" the man asked between his laughing. She shoved his shoulder once more to try and stop him but it only had him stifling more chuckles. The effect of his laughing had him sitting on the floor and begrudingly Natalya joined him. The blond glared, but being covered in food particles made it less intimidating and she wasn't actually putting her all into the action, "it's gross."

"Alright," Toris complied after his laughing had died down. He once again looked around them, cringing a little at the action. "I guess I'll clean up and make something small for us."

"We still have that," the blond said pointing to a pan sitting nicely on the clean table on the other side of the room. It was the only dish she had not ruined and had came out perfectly done. The moment Toris spotted the only eatable dish, the potato babka, he laughed. Natalya though she heard a "Of course" slip past his lips but the sound was too low, so she wasn't sure.

"What?" she asked wondering why he was so amused.

"Nothing," he said jumping to his feet and rushing off to the table. Just as the blond woman was getting up, Toris was sitting back down beside her. He handed her the pan (now a warm instead of a scorching hot) and reached to open a drawer by the side of his head. He pulled out two forks and handed one to her.

"We're eating on the floor?" she asked lifting a pale brow. Toris just nodded and Natalya sighed but put up no fight to do otherwise. Instead, the blond took the offered fork, thanked him and the two ate the food until there was nothing left. When they were finished, Toris offered her a hand to pull her up. She took the offer and somehow ended up tripping _into_ Toris. The woman landed on his chest with his arms loosely around her shoulders. His face turned an interesting shade of crimson and his mouth opened and closed several times. Kind of like a fish out of water. Then his eyes dropped down only for his mouth to twitch oddly and his brows to furrow in confusion, which lead to his next words.

"Is that my shirt?"

Natalya couldn't help but laugh at the question. It quickly dispelled any awkwardness of the situation, which in return gave her the strength to playfully push him away. _'He barely noticed?'_ Without another glance she ran off to get to the shower. She was not having another second of being covered in food.

* * *

*****potato babka- it is a savoury dish, popular especially in Belarus and made from grated potatoes, eggs, onions, and pieces of smoked, boiled or fried bacon. Its usually made in a crock, but I just like the idea of using an oven. That's why Belarus used the oven to cook it lol. Got this off the internet so...i'm not sure how true it is...just saying...

**A/N**:

Okay chapter six done! I like this chapter, it was fun to write. I hope you guys liked it too.

Thank you to: Saitou Tsubaki; Yaoi lover 97; America 96 for reviewing; and also to people who favorited and are reading along:)


	7. Chapter 7

**Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

* * *

_'Bored, Bored, Boooooreeed,_' Natalya thought while she lay on her bed. Her hair fanned out around her and she chewed on her lip, tying to think of something to do. If it wasn't obvious enough she was getting very antsy. Toris was working in his private study again, leaving her alone to her own devices which never bode well for Natalya. She always ended up in her current predicament. The blond contemplated going to the library, but she had visited the room several times already and she was not feeling up to it. With an annoyed huff, Natalya jumped up from her plush bed and stalked out of her room.

The click clack of her heels on the floor was steady and absolute as she walked to Toris' study. She didn't even knock when she reached the room, just walked up to Toris' desk. Piles upon piles of texted paper were nestled on it. He was so engrossed in the documents he didn't notice the woman standing next to him.

"Toris," she said to get his attention. Instantly, green eyes were looking up at her. He set down the pen in his hand, but kept glancing at the document he had been working on.

"Natalya," he addressed her with a smile, "Is there something you need?"

"I'm bored," was all she said. She cringed at how utterly childish the sentenced sounded, especially with the slight whine in her tone, but it was true.

"O-oh, I see," was all the man said, he looked a little lost. Blue eyes watched the man in front of her try to think of something to say but it looked like everything he was thinking of wasn't what he wanted to say. To save him the trouble she brought up what she wanted to do. What she had wanted to do for a long time actually.

"Let's walk around Vilnius," she suggested with a nonchalant tone, but on the inside she hoped he said yes. She'd been cooped up in the house since she arrived. All she had seen of the city they resided in was what was outside her window, but it wasn't much. Green eyes blinked at her several times, looking unbelieving and a little astonished.

"Really?"

"Yes, I would not be asking if I was not serious," she told him looking down at him with her arms folded firmly over her chest to prove it. He looked ecstatic at the idea but the expression dropped along with his eyes.

"I would love to," he told her picking up the pen, "B-but I have work."

Icy blue eyes narrowed before dropping to the paperwork as well, "You can take a day off, dy? Since I've been here all you do is work."

"I know Natalya, its just—its _work_, so…" he tried to explain but the blond woman was not having any of it. Before either knew what was going on, Natalya was laying atop the wooden desk, effectively covering the papers on it.

"Natalya?" Toris asked while his face turned several shades of pink. Her own pale cheeks were tinged with color, but out of embarrassment. First she _sounded_ childish, but now she was _acting_ childish. Extremely so, but she was not backing down. Not until she got what she wanted.

"We are going to look around Vilnius," she told him straight out, locking cool blue onto nervous green.

"I'm not moving unless we do," she added for emphasis, "Either way you are not going to be doing any work. It's best if you just go along with me, your fiancé, so it's worth the day off."

Natalya watched as the brunette man worried his lip, he looked torn. He looked at the tips of white printer paper poking out from under her to her face. He did this for several minutes and the blond was worried he would choose the stupid papers over her. If he did she was goin—

"Okay, I'll show you around," Toris finally decided but he sounded…_happy_ about it, not like the girl in front of him had given him an ultimatum. Natalya couldn't stop the sly smile from slipping onto her lips; she couldn't help but feel proud that she had won. The sound of wood scraping on wood brought her back to reality. She blinked before her eyes focused on the hand in front of her face before trailing up it to see Toris' still smiling cheerful face. Why did he look like she had given him the greatest gift in the world? It made her a little self-conscious but she shook the feeling off.

The woman took the hand before jumping off the desk. Some papers fell onto the ground, while others were wrinkled a bit here and there. For a moment Natalya felt bad, but only a moment because while they lay forgotten in a dark room, she would be out with her Toris—wait _her_? Where did that come from? When did she start thinking of Toris as _hers_? Well technically speaking he was hers…and she was his…that's what the rings said right? That they were in love and that they wanted to be together forever and they wanted no one else?...Right?

"Natalya? Natalya? Natalya?" she heard before she registered she was looking up into the confused faced of the man she had been thinking about. Next, she realized her hand was still clasped in his, in a gentle but firm hold. After that, she felt the extra heat of his other hand cupping the side of her face. Lastly, she saw just how close he had gotten to her.

"W-what?" she asked but cringed at the stutter. He was close again, extremely close and it was messing with her thought process.

"Oh you're okay," he breathed looking relieved, "You scared me!"

It was then that it seemed he became aware of their close proximity and pulled away, to Natalya's displeasure. She missed the added warmth, not that she was going to say anything.

"What?" she repeated but with no stutter.

"You just froze out of nowhere," he explained looking anywhere but her. It was pretty, dare Natalya think, cute with the way his face was still flushed, "I was calling you for sometime before you responded."

"Oh."

Before she could get another word out, she was being lead back to her room to get a coat. Toris left her there to run to his own room to change into more semi-casual clothes for their outing.

"What does this mean?" the blond wondered buttoning up the rather long coat. She put a hand up to where Toris' hand had been on her face only minutes before. It was the first time he had touched her in an intimate way. Too bad he had pulled away like she had snapped at him for it. Did he still believe that she saw him as nothing more than a stranger?

Did she?

Natalya pondered this. She'd been with him for some time, almost two weeks. He had been nothing but accommodating, caring, and just plain gentlemanly. He was patiently teaching her to cook, let her have free roam of his house, and was patient with her frosty attitude. It was rather obvious he cared for her, loved her. The thought brought the warmth back to the place Toris' hand had been on her face.

"Are you ready?" his voiced interrupted her thoughts. She jumped, surprised at the sudden arrival of the center of most of her thoughts. She chided herself for getting so worked up, and schooled her appearance/mannerism back into cool calm collectedness.

"Yes."

With that the two were headed to Toris car. The cold air nipped at her exposed nose but not for long.

"Where will be going?"

"It's a surprise."

* * *

Lithuania watched as the woman in front of him turned in circles to get a three hundred and sixty degree view of the large church they were standing in. Her skirt and jacket flared out at the bottom while her fair hair mimicked it. She looked like a child completely awed at the sheer beauty of the church.

"It's beautiful," she whispered still turning down the hall; she took in the artistic magnificence of the intricate detail sculpted into the walls to the large paintings accompanying the sculptures. After calling in some favors, Lithuania was able to get one church within his capital off limits for a precious half hour so Natalya could explore it without being caught in the fray of tourists with cameras.

'_Not as beautiful as you_,' the brown haired man though cheesily, with the judgmental eyes of the religious figures surrounding him. Strangely, there was the sound of familiar music drifting out of the main hall. By the time the two reached it, they identified the song to be the wedding march. Before Toris could think to stop and pull the woman of his infatuation toward a different direction, she was already looking through the tall arch leading to the main hall. Reluctantly, he followed after her.

"A wedding?" Natalya and Lithuania asked peeking into the main hall. It was almost empty except for the first two rows of wooden pews filled with people of varying ages.

Toris remembered his people telling him that there would be a small group there. He didn't ask why, focusing more on putting together an outfit for their outing and now he wished he had. From the corner of his green eyes, he looked down at the blond. He followed her intense gaze, landing to at the front of the hall, where a couple stood in front of a priest.

"_Renewing vows_?" they both thought, seeing the couple late in their lives with snow white hair and wrinkled faces of wisdom. They watched the ceremony until the end, unable to take their eyes off of the faithful couple. Somehow, this lead to the two nations sitting comfortably in last row of the pews, instead of leaning on the arched entryway.

"Can we get married here too?" Natalya suddenly asked leaning her head on his shoulder abruptly. Toris' mind turned to goo at the question. He didn't even know what to think while he looked down at the woman with a wistful appearance. What could he say?

"I—um—uh—" he tried to string together a sentence, to no avail. She looked up him with her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh how cute," a new voice interrupted the two, saving Toris from his awkward situation. Both turned to see the old couple standing beside them. Green and blue eyes widened at being caught as wedding crashers.

"Sorry," Natalya recovered first, tucking a stray lock of platinum blond hair behind her ear self consciously. When she did the ring on her hand twinkled from the light it caught. Quick, for a woman of her age, the recently revowed woman took the younger's wedding band hand.

"Oh, so you are to be a bride?" her voiced barely concealed the glee in her words. Even her eyes, surrounded by wrinkles, were alight with joy that one usually sees in teenagers or children. Lithuania held his breath, worried the blue eyed blond would deny it.

"Yes," Natalya answered after having her hand released and twisted the jewelry on her finger before Lithuania saw her take a quick glance at him.

"Is this your fiancé?" the older woman asked looking over at Lithuania curiously, having caught Natalya's glance as well. He blushed at the sudden attention given to him. With no voice, the brunette lifted his own hand to show off the ring sitting there, an exact companion to the blond woman's at his side. The older woman smiled in fondness.

"Yes, we are to be married," Natalya confirmed, unknowingly making Lithuania's heart do overtime. He wondered how the people around him, even the older couples' family members out in the halls, could not hear the quick thumping of his heartbeat. It was trying to escape his ribcage, he was sure of it!

"I—" the older woman began but shook her head; before she linked her arm threw that her husband's, "_We_ wish you the best of luck."

The man gave his wife an affectionate smile before agreeing with her. Just as affectionately he reminded her about the dinner their family had planned for them. She laughed good naturedly before bidding the two goodbye and wishing them happiness in their lives together.

Toris' while he looked calm on the outside was having a silent panic attack. His little lie was no longer a secret. It was no longer just between him and her, even if the blond beside him didn't know the truth. The point was other people knew now, abet they were humans, but having other people know just made things _real_. Before it was only a silent little whisper, but with this new development his lie had gained a voice. Oh god, how did he get himself into this mess?

"They were nice," he heard Natalya say lightly. "Do you think we can be like them?"

If he hadn't been in panic mode, the brunet's jaw just might've fallen open at the question. Who would have thought she would be asking _him,_ of all people, that? But he knew she had only asked because that's what she had been told. She believed they were a real couple who were in love and were to be married. She didn't know she hated his guts, broke his bones repeatedly, and chased after her brother.

With these thoughts, he didn't have an answer for the woman sitting next to him oh so closely but also so painfully far away. Not looking at Natalya or the horribly judging religious figures surrounding them, Toris muttered a, "Maybe."

Although he kept the _'If luck is on my side'_ as a silent thought and hurried to pull Natalya out of the Church afterward. Out of all the places he could have taken Natalya, why oh why did he think going to a church was a good idea in the first place? It was an extremely dumb move, making him want to kick himself repeatedly.

Thankfully, Natalya didn't question his pushy behavior but kept glancing back at the church when they drove away from it. What kind of thoughts could be running through her head?

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! Chapter 7:D okay so i felt like this was pretty awesome to write. So as you can see our Belarus is warming up to Lithuania, but poor Toris is feeling more guilt...When I was thinking of writing this I wanted it to be HUMOR but...its so dramatic...oh well:P So they were in a church because Vilnius has some very beautiful churches and they were all suggested when I searched "places to visit in Vilnius" and it also fit the theme of this story.

Well time to **thank** everyone who reviewed:America96; Fandomfan64(review away! its always nice to have feed back); MaliceArchangela (YES! i love that movie..have you seen the korean drama based on it?); Saitou Tsubaki (thanks, i was worried i added too much detail and that would turn people away); UncleGibby; Scatterheart Angel.

Thanks to those who also favorited/followed:)

P.S. Quick question does anyone notice something different?


	8. Chapter 8

**Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

* * *

It was beautiful outside.

The ground was covered in fresh fallen snow. It made a perfect blanket of sparkling white glitter left untouched and untainted. The sight alone gave Natalya an unexplainable urge to run out into it and create snow angels or _something_. After looking out at the scene in awe from her room window, Natalya turned around to run off to find suitable clothing for the intense urge. Stealthily, without making any sounds, the woman sprinted her way toward the only other's room. Luckily for her Toris was busy cooking lunch to know of her nosing around his room. She rummaged through Toris' closet once again, pulling out this and that. In minutes she was warmly dressed in a sweater, scarf, her only slacks, a heavy long jacket, and gloves.

The woman admired the natural beauty of the snow once she was out on the front porch. For some strange reason it was like greeting an old friend. With a sudden jolt of energy, the woman was running around in the winter wonderland. Well not exactly _running_ but more like dancing because she kept light on her feet and twisted and twirled. She almost felt like a ballerina in all honesty. While she circled a tree with her eyes closed, something weird happened. She saw nothing but the darkness of her closed lids, but she did hear voices. Along with those voices were sounds accompanied by a heavy sense of nostalgia.

_"Vanya!" a young girlish voiced called. "Where are you?" _

_'Crunch, crunch, crunch' was the sound of little feet running across snow and compressing it. The little girl called for 'Vanya' once again, this time she got a reply. _

_"General Winter is nice today, da?" he new voice inquired before the girlish voice from before squealed. The new voice sounded older, maybe by a few years. Early teens maybe?_

_"Vanya!" then came the sound of a child being lifted up. "You came! Did you bring me anything?" _

_"Of course!" the voice exclaimed with the same exuberance the childish one had. Then came the sound of light giggling and paper being rippe— _

"What are you doing?"

And she was violently ripped from, what she supposed, was a memory with a gasp. Her movements also stopped and she stood still, staring at nothing in particular. Toris who was at first gazing out at the blond woman in amazement was now tripping over himself to get to her from his place on the doorsteps. The sudden jerking of her body did not look good.

"Natalya?" said girl heard before she looked up to see Toris hovering over her with distress painted across his facial features.

"What?" she asked like she hadn't just been staring into space with glazed over eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered automatically, but truthfully she was still slightly disoriented from the memory. She wondered who the voices belonged to and what jump started the memory. For some reason she didn't want to mention it to Toris. Maybe it would be best to wait for more to show up and then string those together and _then_ ask questions?

"The food's done if you want to come back inside to eat," Toris said once he was convinced the woman was okay. Ice blue eyes left him to roam over the snow. The woman of said eyes was curious if more of those strange no image memories would appear again if she stayed out longer.

"No, I would like to stay out here for a bit."

"Are you sure?" Toris asked, looking at the snow as well. He really didn't want her to stay out in the freezing cold weather too long, even if she did live in colder climates.

"Yes," she answered before a devious plan planted itself in her thoughts. Slowly the blond began to walk backward away from Toris. He didn't seem to notice, he was too caught up in his own thoughts. Like before her steps were light and quiet. When she was beside a tree, she bent down to gather a handful of snow between her hands. She molded the cold white substance into a compact ball. After that she pulled back one of her arms and aimed at the brunet man's chest. When she felt she had a good aim, her arm shot forward and the snow ball left her gloved hand. With acute accuracy it landed where she had wanted it to.

"N-Natalya!" Toris sputtered looking down at the small snow debris left on his jacket from the snow ball thrown at him. His green eyes looked toward the blond who was half hiding behind a tree.

"What?" she asked pseudo innocently, but there was a hint of mischief in her tone and in the blues of her eyes. It was extremely playful and inviting.

"What was that for?" Toris asked once he got over the shock of seeing Natalya outlined by the snow with a playful glint in her crystalline eyes and a smirk on her lips.

"I don't know. Fun?" she shrugged, then proceeded to scoop up another handful of snow. Toris' green eyes widened at the action. She wouldn't, would she? The deer caught in headlights look Toris was sporting was highly amusing to Natalya, she wondered if he would move when she threw the ball of snow.

Luckily, the brunette's motor skills returned to him just as Natalya launched her second projectile. He quickly turned around and tried to run, but since it was Natalya they were talking about, the cold sphere of snow still hit him.

"You have to do better than that!" Natalya teased, she was already tossing a new ball of snow up and down in her hand. "I'll give you five seconds to get up and run for cover."

Without thinking Toris jumped to his feet and jumped to the nearest shelter to him. He landed behind his car, peering over the hood to see Natalya's snow ball headed right for his face. With a very unmanly shriek, the man ducked. He heard the wind chime laughter of Natalya afterward. Like all the other times, it amazed him. The blonde woman hadn't laughed so beautifully in so many years. Usually, it was a little too high when she was around Russia or a little too dark and ominous when she was chasing people away from Russia. The carefree sound of it was refreshing.

He wasn't pulled out of his musings until there was an onslaught of raining snowballs. How many had she made? Hastily, Toris began to form his own snow weapons. He couldn't help but notice how un spherical and lumpy it looked next to Natalya's. When he had a small mountain of the objects he dared to peer over the hood again.

What he saw amazed him.

Natalya had built a mini fort of snow around her. It looked pretty tall and sturdy. There was also a mountain of snowballs beside her, practically overflowing. Who knew she would take something so simple to such extremes. It was pretty cute how dedicated she was.

"Focus!" Toris chided himself as he grabbed a lumpy snowball. Natalya was busy adding more snow to her fort to make it even sturdier to notice Toris' movements. It was the perfect opportunity for the man. With sharp green eyes Toris took aim. The lumpy white compact snow left his fingers and flew toward the other. Sadly, it landed ungracefully a foot away from her. Icy blue eyes looked at the sad excuse of fallen apart snow. Then her blue eyes connected to his, with a brow raised. Toris felt his face heat up in embarrassment from the fail.

He ducked back behind the car trying to force down the crimson flush on his face.

"You got to try harder!" he heard her yell. She wasn't being cruel, the tone of her voice made that obvious. The blue eyed blond was just encouraging him to continue playing.

With a grateful smile, Toris grabbed another snowball.

The two played for hours, well into the evening. Their game had expanded all over Toris' front yard. The once untouched snow had footprints, small hills and dips, and snow forts. The longer the two played the better Toris got at being sneaky and getting around Natalya. It was one of those times Natalya got caught up making a hill of snowballs that Toris was able to sneak up behind her. With a great lurch forward he grabbed the woman around her thin waist.

"Toris!" she shrieked as she was twirled around. While the hold didn't hurt it did tickle immensely. The woman struggled to get out of the hold while simultaneously trying not to laugh.

With all her struggling it was no surprise that Toris tripped over his own feet. Natalya shrieked again and almost in slow motion the two were falling to the ground in a mess of limbs and clothes. Right before they hit the ground, Natalya felt two arms wrap protectively around her head and waist. They cushioned the fall nicely. When they lay on the ground they were still laughing and gasping gently from overly using their lungs. In minutes their laugher had died down to giggles then stopped altogether. It was at that moment the two became aware of their position. Curious blue connected to nervous green before the green dropped out of embarrassment. Toris' face blushed a bright crimson when he realized where his eyes had landed.

His green eyes were locked onto her lips, it was obvious. Even more obvious was the closer his face was getting to the woman under him. A small panic started up in her, but then she realized it was okay. It was Toris after all, her fiancé. The panic dulled then died completely by the time he was only centimeters from kissing her. Her eyelids closed and she waited for the small pressure of lips connecting…that didn't happen.

Green eyes widened in realization of what Toris was about to do. With a start he pulled away and jumped to his feet but he forgot about his hand intertwined with Natalya's. Not meaning to, he had pulled the girl to her feet as well but in a less pleasant manner.

"Ow," she muttered to Toris' distress.

"Sorry, are you okay?" he asked worriedly, forgetting momentarily about their almost kiss. She was rubbing her shoulder trying to undo the jolt of pain inflicted on it.

"Fine," was her reply but it sounded put out and he swore she was pouting. She also did not look at him. Why? He wasn't sure. Instead he suggested returning back to their warm house before they caught a cold or something worse like the flu. With a pout Natalya agreed, but she was still not looking at him. Did he make her angry? It sure felt that way with the way she strutted past him with her head held high.

* * *

The fire in the living room burned bright and radiated warmth that hugged Natalya in a comforting embrace. The orange, yellow, and deep red illuminated the room around them and dances across her as well. She had just taken a shower to warm her body up. Her hair normally cascading down her back with a middle part was now damp and gathered over one of her shoulders.

Natalya squeezed the excess water out of her long hair before combing her long fingers through it. Behind her Toris walked into the room also looking very casual and carrying two mugs. He almost tripped at how utterly beautiful Natalya looked sitting in front of the fire place.

"Here," she looked up from the fire to see her fiancé holding a mug of steaming hot chocolate out to her. Just like with the fire, the mug warmed her cold hands instantly, "Thankyou."

He took a seat next to her by the fire. His hair was still damp too and the fire danced across his face in reds, yellows, and oranges, just like with her. He looked very content, like nothing could compare to their current situation. She moved closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder while she gazed at the flames dancing in front of them. Toris for once did not feel surprised at the gesture and leaned his own head atop hers.

"Did you have fun today?"

"Hmm," she hummed hoping he understood she had. He did and he smiled because who would have thought they would be sitting so closely together on a cold winter night snuggled next to a blazing fire in his house.

"Me too."

They settled into a comfortable silence, simply happy to be in each other's presence. Then Natalya shuffled around so her legs were perpendicular to his before pulling them up to her chest. She folded her arms over them before laying her head on it. She faced him and looked at him from under her long lashes. Hopefully, like all the other times, he would understand what she wanted without her having to say a thing.

Toris' heart was beating a mile a minute at the look on Natalya's face. It made his thought process shut down, made his hands extremely shaky, and made him feel like the room—no, the world—was suddenly so small and consisted of only the two. The look was identical to the one she wore, a few hours earlier outside.

Did it really mean…what he thought it meant?

….how could one misunderstand such a look, especially coming from a girl like Natalya? The only girl who kept everything safely tucked away, but if she wandered out of those boundaries her emotions became easy to read. Actually, the brunette had always had a way of deciphering the other's emotions.

This gave the nervous wreck enough courage to lean forward. Centimeter by agonizing centimeter Toris closed the space between his lips and hers. When they finally met, it was…indescribable. The kiss was completely innocent and pure. A small press of the lips but, it felt like a barrier between them had been torn down.

Everything just felt…right.

* * *

**A/N:**

Sorry! I took soo long updating this, its just RL stuff got in the way. I just recently got a job so it takes up a good portion of my week (which is already swallowed up with school and studying)...Luckily I just went on fall break and had a week free. I had time to pretty much finish chapter nine and make a basic outline of chapter ten:) So I _might_ be able to go back to updating once a week or at least once every two weeks. Can't wait to put up chapter nine, i got to write a different character who will kick start everything else in this story. Until then thanks for reading:)


	9. Chapter 9

**Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

* * *

Ever since the kiss, it seemed that things around Natalya and Toris were going much smoother. The two were much more relaxed around each other and it was not strange to find them like they were at the moment. They were both on the couch in the living room, Natalya had a book in her hands and Toris' head was on her lap. His dark brown hair was pushed, courtesy of the blond, out of his face and flared out on her dress. In his hands were his government documents.

"What are you working on?" Natalya asked curious after her fiancée had gotten up to work on a whole new stack of papers.

"This?" he asked holding up the large ream of papers. She nodded.

"Eh? Right now it's just reviewing some documents for a very important upcoming meeting."

"Another meeting?" she asked with a slight pout. It seemed like he was always running in and out of the house attending meetings. If you asked her, he worked too much.

Toris sat back down beside the woman and poked her pouting cheeks, "Sorta, but this one is so much more important."

"How so?" she asked swatting the finger away but eventually laid her head on his shoulder. She looked up at him expectantly for an answer…and maybe for a kiss. Toris noticed both and blushed. They'd kissed several more times since the first time but it still had him blushing, but how could he not? After so many years of pining after the girl currently looking at him, it seemed like a dream. He was waiting for the cold slap of reality to wake him up at any moment.

Sadly that did happen when the sound of approaching footsteps reached Toris' ears. His heart rate skyrocketed, but in a bad way. Shocked he pulled back and stared at the door in horror. By the way the blond was staring up at him in confusion, it was a good bet she hadn't heard. He silently thanked any and all gods for that.

"Natalya, I-I'll be right back," he said jumping out of her hold and toward the door. "Just stay here, I'll be back shortly!"

Said woman stared at the door where her fiancé had just exited.

What?

* * *

Poland was a social person; there was no doubt about that. While his days were busy visiting other nearby nations he took notice that he hadn't seen his best friend in awhile. It wasn't Poland's fault; he had called Lithuania several times to set up a day they could hang out. But each suggestion was met with rejection. Finally, after being fed up, the flamboyant blond decided to surprise Liet. It wasn't like he was doing anything important after all. That and the fact Liet would _never_ throw him out. Liet was too nice for that.

As expected, the front door to Lithuania's house was open.

"Liet!" he called walking down the halls, "Like, where are you?"

The young looking nation peaked around wall corners and into rooms until finally he stumbled upon Lithuania blocking his way to the living room. He was situated awkwardly on the door frame and trying to look casual.

"P-Poland!" Lithuania said just a little _too_ enthusiastically. The tone of his voice was also too shrill to be normal. Poland lifted a perfectly plucked eyebrow at him. The Liet he knew was never that enthusiastic and hardly looked that nervous.

"What're you hiding?" he asked seriously, folding his arms over his chest. He knew Liet, something was definitely up with him. The only time Poland could think of Lithuania acting so skittish was when a certain Russian was around. Unintentionally his emerald green eyes narrowed.

"H-hiding? I'm hiding n-nothing," he said with an awkward laugh, still trying to look as casual as possible.

"Uh-huh," Poland mused skeptically. His bright green eyes caught the brunette's quick glance over his shoulder. There was definitely something there in that room. The question was what?

"Let's go talk in my study! It's much nicer than out here right?" Lithuania asked quickly, while he turned Poland around and began to push him in the other direction. Just as the two were two feet away from the living room entrance, Poland twisted around and ran for the door. Just as he pushed his way through he heard Lithuania shout, "Poland, no!"

It was not someone he had been expecting. Really, by the way the dark brown haired man was acting Poland was expecting a full scale plan for world domination or even _Russia_ in the next room. Liet knew how much the blond hated Russia but again Lithuania was too nice to ever say no to one of Russia's visits. '_Creeper_,' Poland mentally shivered. In reality it was the last person he would have thought to have seen in Liet's house.

There sitting all prim and proper was Belarus. The same woman who was obsessed with her older brother, carried sharp knives on her person, and spat malicious words. She looked all the world like she belonged in Liet's house, what with the way her hands were wrapped around a worn novel and her legs crossed at her ankles. He looked to his left and his right, had Poland just stepped into a twilight zone?

"Be—" before Poland could shout, Lithuania's hand shot out to muffle his exclamation. Poland turned to look him in the eyes. His eyes clearly displayed his confusion and the many questions that accompanied it.

"I'll tell you later, but please just go with it," Lithuania pleaded quietly to the other man. Poland looked ready to object, but the insistent look on his friend's face gave him pause. The blond man complied with a nod. Slowly Lithuania dropped his hand.

"Natalya," Lithuania caught the surprised look Poland sent him after using Belarus' _human_ name, "This is Feliks."

"Feliks," she asked looking him over with a speculating air, "So you are male after all."

Poland bit his tongue, for Lithuania's sake. Yup, that was _defiantly_ Belarus.

"We'll be in my study okay?"

Natalya waved them off, already engrossed in her novel once again. With strength Poland didn't know his friend had, Lithuania was pulling him away. He stole one more glance back at the Belarusian who sat just a bit stiffly on the couch. Poland blinked, was she…jealous?

What _the hell_ was going on?

* * *

"Liet, like what the hell?" he asked once the two were safely tucked away in Lithuania's study. The brown haired man slumped into the chair behind his desk. He remained quiet under the blond who had an eyebrow raised and his hands on his hips.

"Is it too much to ask you to forget what you've just seen?" Lithuania asked weakly. Poland gave his friend a blank look. Then he plopped himself down in the chair opposite of Lithuania, crossing his legs and his arms. It was like the usually very spontaneous atmosphere around him disappeared while his serious side took over. This side of Poland hardly ever showed itself, but this was one of _those_ times.

"Ha ha," Poland said sarcastically, his bright emerald eyes sharp. "Now like spill."

Lithuania took a deep breath, his hand instantly going to the bridge of his nose, "It's very complicated."

"Then like start from the beginning," Poland responded. Liet had a bad habit of stalling. Sometimes you had to push him to actually get any information out of him.

"Okay, it's like this…" Lithuania sighed before adding hastily, "Don't judge me…"

After an hour of retelling of the accounts that lead to Belarus living with him and the ring on his finger, Lithuania looked up to face his friend. The male in question was blinking slowly with a slightly agape mouth.

"Liet!" he shouted sounding scandalized, but slowly his face turned into once of sly understanding. "I would have never expected you to like have the balls to go through with something like this! Bravo!"

"P-Poland!" Lithuania exclaimed as his face erupted into a ripe tomato. The blond country personification laughed at the look on his friend's face.

"This does explain the recent spike in Belarus' trade with you…" he muttered lowly to himself before he shook the thought from his head.

"You're not angry?" Lithuania asked in a small unsure voice. He peaked up at the blond who stood proud and confidant.

"Angry?" Poland inquired looking surprised, "Why? This is a totally great opportunity for you!"

Poland was taking the news quiet well, even supported him. This confused Lithuania.

"I mean you have been like pinning after Bela for ages!" Poland said, not at all exaggerating. He walked over to his friend who was still hunched over his desk. The defeated posture implied he was waiting to be reprimanded. Instead of yelling at the Lithuania for being selfish, idiotic, or anything else the brunet might want him to say, Poland knelt down to be level with him.

"Hey," Poland said getting Lithuania to look at him, "You're my best friend Liet. I know how much you want Bela to love you. We have a chance to make her fall in love with you. And you know what?"

Poland paused, waiting for Lithuania's answer. When the other green eyed male shook his head, Poland's face broke out in a confidant smile, "I'm going to help to make it reality!"

"Why?" the brunet asked, purely curious. Poland had shown time and time again his dislike for Russia and his younger sister.

"_Why_?" Poland asked incredulously, "Because you're my best friend!"

The conviction in that sentence alone quieted Lithuania.

"Thanks Poland."

"No problem."

"Now like let's go see Bela~!" before Lithuania could catch the other, he was already out the door. "Are you like coming Liet?"

"Poland!"

Poland chuckled as he nearly ran back to the living room. Just before he opened the door, the blond composed himself. While it was Belarus in the next room, he wasn't entirely sure how much of the old Belarus was there. Hopefully she wouldn't pull a knife out on him. He shook the thought from his head and burst into the room with his usual energy.

"Nattie~" he called in a sing song voice before he launched himself at the other paler blond. She looked very shocked to suddenly have her arms full of Poland.

"W-what?" she asked perplexed. Her arms held awkwardly out to her sides as the blond male hugged her around her middle like a child would do to a teddy bear.

"Do you not remember me Nattie?" the green eyed blond asked with a pout. "I'm like so hurt!"

Everything about Belarus screamed uncomfortable and if Poland wasn't trying to keep in character, he might've laughed. Not chuckled, or giggled, but laughed. Her facial expression was that priceless.

"Umm uh Feliks?" she asked trying to detangle herself from the man's arms. He was not so easily shook off.

"Yes, but you cheated Lie—Toris told you already."

"Po—Feliks!" he heard someone shriek behind him. With a casual look over his shoulder, it was of course Lithuania.

"Hey Toris!" he exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"Feliks," Toris sighed, before his eyes drifted up to Natalya stilling trying to get out of Poland's vice like grip. The sight was actually very humorous.

"Who are you?" Natalya finally asked after she gave up trying to escape the other. Her arms hung dejectedly at her sides. Toris held his breath. What would Poland say?

"I'm Toris' best friend," the Pole answered honestly, "and by extension your friend too!"

"My..friend?" she asked, the thought completely foreign to her. She had never thought about having friends…or family…it was always just Toris. For some reason just having one person was enough for her.

"Yeah!"

She questioningly looked up toward the only other person she had contact with. Toris nodded in confirmation. With that she took a really good look at the other, to see if he jogged any memories. He did not, but he did make her feel a little self conscious. For a man he was very effeminate. He had clear pale skin that looked extremely soft, straight silky sunny blond hair, wide clear green eyes, and pale pink lips. Not to mention his plucked eyebrows and sweet scent.

"Hi," she said to him lamely. What else could she say?

The blond man pulled away from her then began dragging her upstairs to his room.

"We have like so much to catch up on Nattie~" he sing songed. The poor woman looked even more baffled. She threw a very confused and almost lost look back at Toris before she disappeared up the stairs.

"What?" Toris wondered, standing alone in the living room.

* * *

"How did I miss _this_ room?" Natalya wondered looking around the room in which Feliks had dragged her into. He lay plopped down on the bed in the middle of the room. The comforter and pillows were varying shades of a light pink with white mixed into it. Not only that but they had frills on them. Even more astonishing was the dark pink of the walls along with the ponies. It was beyond girly, like a little girl's room.

"It's like amazing, right?" Feliks asked with a smile.

"You could say that," the paler blond said with a deadpan tone.

"Come, sit sit!" Feliks said pulling the woman down to his bed. Reluctantly, she did as he said. She tried to keep some distance between them but the male did not seem to get the hint as he kept getting closer to her when she scooted away. After a minute she stopped and gave up.

"So?" Feliks prompted twisting a lock of his hair around his pointer finger, once he grabbed a pillow to hug to his chest.

"So what?"

Feliks rolled his emerald green eyed before he answered, "How do you feel about Toris?"

Natalya gaped at the straight to business tone he had, "What?"

She had barely met him, how could he expect her to answer such a question?

"Do you like him?"

The woman shifted uncomfortably and voiced her thoughts, "Uh, I don't think this is appropriate conversation for two people who barely met."

"Barely met?" Feliks asked looking scandalized, "We've like know each other for years!"

Technically it wasn't a lie. The two were never well aquatinted after she grew up and began to live with Russia but before, when she was just a little girl she spent a lot of time with the Pole. Before Russia he was like her older brother figure.

'_The good days before Russia made her into a psycho bitch_,' he thought sourly.

"Years?" she asked looking down at the Polish man laying on his stomach. She was skeptic of his claims. How could she, a rather cold and reserved girl, be friends with a man like him? This man who had an endless amount of energy, she wasn't even sure she liked that certain character trait about him.

"Yeah, who do you think like gave Toris the push to ask you out? You can't believe he did that on his own," the blond fibbed. Actually if you thought about it, if they were humans, it was a high possibility that Felkis would have pushed his friend into action. God knew that the brunet would need the push.

"You know how we got together?" she asked looking genuinely curious.

'_Shit_,' Feliks mentally cursed. He should have thought that sentence through. What was he going to say now? The expectant gaze of Belarus unnerved him, '_Sorry Liet_.'

"He never told you?" he asked her. She shook her head, "Will you?"

"Umm, uh I don't know…" the expectant look stayed on her face. Poland sighed; he'd seen that look before. She would not leave him alone until he spilled. He picked his brain for every romance movie or novel he had ever read and tried to string together a plot.

"Oh!" he shouted once one popped into his head, "It started in College!"

"College?" she asked dubiously, "but he said we knew each other as children."

"Y-yes! That's right, but then you moved away and he like didn't get to see you again until college!" Poland corrected.

"Where did I move—"

"Shhh do you want to know or not?" Poland snapped when she began to interrupt him. She quieted down.

"Okay so like he was studying politics and the law, spent all his time studying, I swear!" Poland pretended to sound exasperated, "So I, being his best friend, had to drag his butt out of those books and thought like seeing a ballet would be good for him. On campus of course, we were poor college students."

"Ballet?" Natalya asked wondering how that mattered. Poland shushed her again.

"That's where you came in," he said, "You were one of the dancers in the school ballet we went to!"

Before she could question him Feliks answered with, "Yes, you were a ballet major!"  
"You were one of the best but back then you were a little nobody, just starting out you know? Undiscovered talent. Although Toris sure saw you. I like doubt he even focused on the story of the ballet but just watched you the entire time."

It wasn't a far stretch. Poland had seen Belarus dance ballet several times. The woman was very graceful and looked to be one of those acclaimed professionals. So why not make her a ballerina? It was a cute concept, if he didn't say so himself.

"Afterward you were all he could think about," the male blond continued, "he went to more of your shows afterward. He was like an infatuated puppy, but all the while he kept saying how familiar you looked.

"Finally, I got fed up with his unrequited love self pity and took matters into my own manicured hands. I got us jobs to help set up the stage before one of your performances. Doing so had us helping out during rehearsals which also meant we got to see you for a couple of hours during your practice time. Poor Lie—Toris," Feliks corrected, "was still like painfully shy about the whole thing. It was then that I gave him a push—literally—in your direction one day."

The blond paused for a breath and to also think of more details to add. His bright green eyes darted toward the other to gauge her reaction. She looked deep in thought with her brows drawn together while she absorbed the new information.

"What happened next?"

"I'm glad you asked. You totally bitched him out about it. I thought for sure he would give up, but nope little Toris was not deterred by your cold attitude. I think that was because he learned your name in that same moment and finally remembered you as the girl who he was friends with as a kid. I think he said something about his 'first love' and 'fate' too. After he told you his name you were less hostile toward him. Then he somehow he got you to agree to a date with him. From there is history as we know it."

To punctuate his ending he picked up Natalya's hand with the ring.

"Really?" she asked taking her hand back and glancing at the white gold. She tried to remember what Feliks was talking about so adamantly. Nothing came up. She also couldn't shake the feeling that so many things had holes or did not match up. Maybe it would be better to ask Toris?

"Really," Feliks confirmed. He jumped off the bed and went to his dresser with the mirror. He pretended to fix his hair but he was watching Natalya. She looked very unsure, that was definitely not good.

They needed proof.

They needed to forage some documents.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey:) lol so that was a fun chapter to write someone with confidence and isn't afraid to get sh*t done lol So Poland knows now? Will this complicate things further?

Well I can't wait for the next chapter to be finished, it'll be about shopping, first dates, and Poland making things a little awkward with his commentaries lol.

**Thankyou to those who reviewed:D makes my day and encourages me to write. I also really appreciate those who favorite or add to their alerts!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Up and atta Nattie~," a voice sing-songed when Natalya's blanket was ripped from her body. One tired and irritated blue eye opened to see Feliks standing next to her bed with his hands on his hips. Her warm blanket fisted in one of his hands and out of her reach.

"What?" she mumbled not at all in the mood to deal with the overly hyperactive Pole.

"What? Girl did you forget what we were planning for today?" he asked tipping at his waist to be almost level with her face.

"What _you_ planned for today you mean," she shot back glaring at him with both eyes now.

The glare did not faze the other blond who ended up poking her forehead, "Ohh not a morning person are you princess?"

"Shut up," she almost snarled. She curled up in a ball to get away from the other but he had different plans. With a mischievous glint in his eyes the male jumped onto her bed.

'_I've always wanted to do this_,' he though before he began to jump up and down. The motion also picked the, trying to sleep, Belarusian up.

"What are you doing?" the pale blond woman almost screamed out in frustration. She bounced this way and that.

"Get _uppp_," Feliks sang again and jumped out of her reach when she lunged at him, "and I'll stop."

The two continued their game until Natalya cried out in frustration and threw her arms up in defeat.

"Fine. I'm up, I'm up," and to prove it the woman got off her bed.

"That wasn't so like hard was it?" he asked with an innocent smile. Natalya huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Feliks smiled because that stance meant he had won. He jumped off the bed next and wondered on over to Natalya's dresser. He pulled the drawer open and grimaced at the terribly old clothing. They were well taken care of, not one had a hole or was faded but they were just so out of fashion. Who wore dresses with collars that high or hemlines that low? Her clothes looked like what a child might put on a Victorian doll.

With a heavy sigh he pulled out the only pair of slacks he had seen.

"Put this on," he said tossing the black material over to her. He pulled out her only black heeled Mary Janes. From out of nowhere he also produced one of his own shirts. It was a light pink t-shirt with a v-neck. Normally he only wore it to bed but he guessed it might go with Belarus for their day out.

"Is this yours?" she asked looking at the shirt.

"Sure is. Now put it on. We don't have all day."

When she didn't strip her clothes and begin to dress he asked, "Well?"

"Well what?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Get dressed, duh," he said also crossing his arms over his chest.

"Get out. I can't dress with you here, duh," she mimicked.

"Why not?"

"Why not?" she parroted a tone of disbelief in her voice, "Because you are male and you are not my fiancée."

Natalya realized she had said something wrong when a devious look entered the bright green irises of Feliks' eyes.

"So you're saying if it were _Toris_ here then, you would take your clothes off?"

"N-no I, i-it," she stuttered trying to find the words she wanted to say. She grew even more frustrated when Feliks tried to stifle his laughter behind a hand, "Augh! Shut up."

"I'm just teasing you know?" he said when the blush on her face turned from an embarrassed pink to a irritated red. To prove his point he turned around to face away from her. Natalya sighed because she knew that was the best she could get when it involved Feliks. She quickly changed into the clothes thrown at her.

"Now we can get this show on the road," Feliks said excitedly. He grabbed Natalya's hand and began pulling her out of the room and down the stairs.

For how excited Feliks was, the other blonde wondered what money they were going to use. She voiced her question aloud, "How are we going to pay for everything?"

Feliks suddenly stopped at the foot of the stairs. He pulled out a piece of plastic from his jeans, "We have Toris' credit card."

He gave her a wink with his green eyes and continued to drag her along.

* * *

"Ohh this one," Feliks said adding another shirt to the ever expanding clothing in Natalya's arms. They were currently in a large department store browsing the huge collection of women's clothing. The Pole had taken it upon himself to be Natalya's personal stylist and teach her how to, "dress like a real woman, not a doll."

"I think this is more than enough," the woman said shifting the multiple shirts, pants, and skirts around. "I doubt they'll let me take all this into the dressing room."

"Oh sure they will, I promise you that."

In the end he was right. While the sheer amount of clothing hanging off her arms was way over the five clothes limit, Feliks had gotten them to pile his selection of clothing into the biggest dressing room in the department store.

"You're going not going to wait patiently outside are you?" Natalya asked once the sales associates had left them.

"Nope," Feliks answered with a pop of the letter 'p'. He was sitting on the chair provided in the room with his legs crossed.

"Fine," she said and began to take off the pink t-shirt she was wearing. She heard Feliks squeak.

"Good god woman, warn me before you start taking things off!"

"Warn you?" she asked, "but this morning you were—"

"That was this morning," Feliks huffed before he turned around in his spot. Natalya stared at him in disbelief…he was an odd man. Natalya shook her head before she proceeded to take off her clothing, and replaced them with one of the multiple outfits set out for her curtsy of the other. The first was a pretty shirt that was a crème color but the neckline looked very wide. With that was a dark pair of jeans. She tried it on and felt strange with clothing that was formfitting and showed off her whole frame. She stood in front of the many mirrors in the room. The neckline was too indecent as it pretty much showed the top of her breasts.

"Are you done?" Feliks called.

"Yeah."

The man quickly turned around and almost squealed at the sight of her. He quickly jumped to her side and inspected her with a full three hundred and sixty degree view.

"You're wearing that wrong," Feliks pointed out when he noticed she was trying to cover her chest.

The Belarusian woman frowned, "How am I suppose to wear it?"

With a shake of his head, like a parent to a child, the Pole swatted her hands away and pulled the shirt so one side of the neckline was over her shoulder. That instantly solved the problem of indecency, as the shirt now covered up to her collar bones.

"It's an over the shoulder top, duh," Feliks said with a smile, "It looks cute on you!"

To prove his point, the green eyed man turned her toward the mirror again and she couldn't help but see a difference. While the dresses made her look sophisticated and mature, it took away the over abundance of youthfulness about her. These new clothes Feliks had picked, they were indeed 'cute' and she felt happy at the approval Feliks was bestowing upon her.

"Thanks."

"No prob, now like try this on!" he said excitedly holding up a navy blue, red, white, and black plaid button up shirt. Natalya rolled her light blue eyes but obliged. The attendant listened with baited breath as the two argued over clothing, approved, or disregarded clothes. Hopefully, today they wouldn't have to put back rack fulls of clothes. Feliks was a regular at their store and they knew the routine already.

The Pole and Belarusian spent a whole thirty minutes in their own mini-fashion show and emerged from the dressing room with only a few outfits, to the dismay of the attendants. Feliks handed the ones they were going to definitely buy to one attendant and told the other to go ahead and put the others back. Natalya winced at the thought of having to put all those shirts and pants away. She did not have long to dwell on it though because Feliks was already pulling her to a new section of clothes.

"You look so good in these clothes! I don't know why you cover up in those drab dresses," Feliks muttered while he threaded through a rack of shirts. Natalya frowned, she might like the clothes Feliks was getting her but she also thought she looked fine in the dresses. She wondered why she felt defensive of the dresses. The next sentence out of the Pole's mouth diverted her attention.

"Probably has something to do with your brother," the male continued to rambled unaware of what he had just voiced. Natalya's cool and collected eyes widened in surprise and curiosity as soon as the words left his mouth.

"I have a brother?" she suddenly interrupted his rambling. The man suddenly tensed and stopped his movements before continuing like nothing had happened. Inwardly, Feliks cursed his mouth for revealing such sensitive information. He felt the expectant eyes of the Belarusian on him.

"Er—," Feliks said at a loss for what he should say. Natalya eyed him in anticipation of his next words. Too bad he really didn't have anything to say. He tried to string together answer, but all the words jumbled together incoherently. With nothing to do he yelled his true feelings and the truth.

"He's totally a nobody!" Felix tried to fix, "He's like always telling you to go away!"

Natalya frowned at the second half of his sentence. She had a brother and he did not like her? For what reason? She suddenly felt very sad and alone….and vulnerable.

"Why?"

"I don't know," Feliks pouted before throwing up his arms, "He's just a psychopath like that!"

He mumbled some more stuff under his breath before he walked away to a new rack of clothing. Natalya stayed glued to her spot. She thought long and hard about the supposed brother she had. The sting she had felt the first time she tried to recall memories came back to her with a vengeance. She grit her teeth and pushed past the pain. Her efforts were rewarded with a fuzzy image of violet, beige, and blond. It also produced a deep voice.

_"__**Are you proud of me?**__" her voice asked. _

_"Dear sestrya it would make me very happy if you did this."_

_"__**Do you love me?**__" _

_"You do not want to disappoint big brother do you?" _

_"__**What**__**else can I do?**__"_

_"You made big brother proud."_

"Natalya!" she heard before she felt herself being shaken rather roughly. Ice blue eyes blinked in confusion before they landed on worried emerald green.

"Feliks?" she asked before she realized she was on they were on floor and that they were surrounded by several sales associates. "What happened?"

"What happened?" Feliks began frantically, "You grabbed your head and collapsed on the ground! That's what happened! Are you okay?"

"I am fine," she affirmed waving the blond Pole off. He frowned at her nonchalant attitude. What could have happened to her? No one just randomly falls to the ground like that. Ever.

Natalya jumped back to her feet and shooed the sales associates away before turning back to her shopping partner, "Come one let's finish this and go home."

Feliks eyed her suspiciously but agreed, "Alright."

* * *

It wasn't until late into the evening, about eight at night that the two returned to Toris' house. Bags of various stores and boutiques hung off their arms like well earned trophies. Each outfit was well selected to match with others and even organized into where it would appropriate to wear them. Feliks was humming a joyful tune under his breath, content like a kitten with a saucer of cream. Natalya trailed after him, still in awe at how he was still upbeat after several loooong hours of shopping, arguing, and almost being thrown out of several stores.

"We're hoooome~" he sang as he threw open the door with more force than necessary, "Toris, where are you?"

"Welcome back," Toris said appearing from the door that lead to the kitchen, he was wiping his hands on his apron. Natalya suddenly felt very self-conscious. She pulled on her newly layered and slightly curled blond hair. It was one of the reasons she ended up quarreling with Feliks. He said her bangs were getting too long and needed a trim, and hey why stop there? Why not get the whole thing done? In the end she had relented, and while the whole salon had complimented on how pretty she was after the cut, she was still unsure. It was even more noticeable when you added into the equation, the outfit Feliks had shoved her into. It was a pretty long sleeve lilac shirt with a few buttons on the top that skimmed her figure but still showed it off and a pair of jeans with new black wedge booties.

She waited nervously for Toris to finish talking to Feliks, and tried not to run when his eyes landed on her. She kept a nice façade of a nonchalant attitude but she was itching to run behind Feliks…of all people. That was how on edge she was.

"What?" she asked not at all comforted by the fact that Toris stood in front of her with his eyes wide and his mouth agape. He stayed as such for a few more minutes before he suddenly fell—pushed—into her. Up close he was even more beautiful…well he had always thought of her as beautiful, but this…it was an entirely new level.

"You're amazing," he whispered staring into those icy blue eyes that softened just a bit. He stared into those pools, lost in the sheer intensity of their color. He was unaware that he was slowly leaning down for a kiss and lessening the space between him and her.

"Just kiss already!"

Surprised they two jerked away and blushed furiously. They had forgotten about their company. Two sets of eyes glared at the Pole who also looked annoyed.

"I didn't say pull apart!" Feliks complained and shot the same glare back at them. He also muttered with a pout, "Not my fault you guys move at the pace of an old shriveled snail."

"I should put these away," Natalya said already making her way up the stairs, a noticeable blush still on her face. Toris watched her wistfully, still dazed at how utterly amazing she was. He was pulled out of his cloud nine when Feliks grabbed him and lowered him to his height.

Feliks lowered his voice before he asked, "Did you get them?"

Toris cocked his head to the side in confusion until Feliks' emerald eyes flicked to where Natalya had run off to. He nodded and produced a manila folder from the table conveniently place beside them. Feliks snatched the folder and pulled out its contents. He scanned each and every one.

"Wow these look completely legit, Liet."

"Thanks."

They both jumped when they heard footsteps coming back down the stairs. Quickly Feliks shoved the papers back into Toris' arms, who shoved them back into Feliks' arms. They repeated the process until Feliks shoved the papers back into the table. That was how Natalya found them. Toris was leaning a little too casually on the wall and Feliks was leaned awkwardly over the little wooden table. She raised a brow at them and they both laughed awkwardly.

"Do I smell food?" the Pole asked already following his nose to the kitchen where the aroma of dinner was drifting from. Toris was just about to follow him but was held back by a slim hand holding his wrist. He looked down to see Natalya holding him in place; she had a determined expression as she watched Feliks walk farther away from the couple.

After she was sure Feliks was out of earshot Natalya turned toward her fiancée. She stared him down before asking him the question that was on her mind the entire afternoon, "Do I have a brother?"

By the look in her eyes, Toris was sure she already knew the answer, "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked looking up him with a slightly betrayed look. How could he keep something like that a secret?

"He upset you before the fall. It was so bad you ran back to your own home and wouldn't talk to anyone."

"What was it about?"

Toris twirled the ring on his finger and bit his lip. He should tell her right now. Let it all out and hope she doesn't hate him forever. He opened his mouth fully intent on letting the truth spill from his tongue—

"I—don't know."

—but it didn't happen. The two were quiet once again but it was tense. Finally Natalya got to courage to ask what she had been thinking about since she had the fuzzy memory, "Were we…close?"

"Yes," _you're in love with him._

"Did we see each other often?" _You stalk him every chance you get. _

"When he allows you to." _He runs once he catches sight of you. _

"Allows?" Natalya asked with a quirk of her brow. That was a rather odd wording. Why would she have to be "allowed" to see her brother?

"He works for the government too."

Which translated for Natalya into: he's super busy, "Oh."

Natalya opened her mouth to say something else but she was cut off by Feliks who had popped his head back into the room.

"Hey, the food is getting cold, get your asses in here A Sap," the blond man said, gesturing for the others to join him.

"L-let's g-go," Toris said without a glance at her.

She frowned, he stuttered again.

* * *

**A/N**: Heeey! So what cha think?

I really loved ALL the reviews for the last chapter, just so you know:D It made me, very happy and more determined to finish this story! You guys are amazing, y'know just so you know or if you weren't aware. It even encouraged me to add a few more characters when I hadn't thought of it before.

Quick question, do you guys want me to answer to your reviews on the authors notes or with a PM? Just curious.

Also thanks those who have recently favorited and/or followed!


	11. Chapter 11

**Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

* * *

"What are those?" Natalya wondered, looking at the huge stack of magazines thrown down in front of her.

"Wedding, home improvement, and family magazines," Feliks said, picking up one with a smiling bride on the front to prove his point.

"Why?"

"Why?" Feliks repeated, "Because, we have to like start planning!"

"Planning—" the blond woman began to ask before comprehension dawned, "oh."

"Yup, I bet you haven't even thought of what kind of flowers you want, or what kind of cake, or anything else. I'm right aren't I?"

His answer was a pause of silence.

"Shut up," Natalya muttered with a slight pink flush on her face when Feliks smiled a smug smirk.

"Didn't say anything."

Natalya gave the other a glare but he shrugged it off easily before he grabbed several bridal magazines.

"Now let's like check these out."

Reluctantly, Natalya sat closer to the Pole and scanned the photos with him. They both decided they didn't like any of the dresses they came upon. So instead, the two began sketching out their own design. In an hour the area around them was littered with crumpled paper and there were pink eraser shavings all over.

"I…" Poland cringed while he waited for the bride to be to say something negative about his recent creation. Instead, he was rewarded with a confirmation.

"I like it," Natalya said with, almost, awe to her voice. Feliks sighed in relief before shouting in victory. He put the drawing inside a plastic cover and added it into a portfolio labeled, "Wedding Plans" in beautifully loopy cursive letters. His perfect handwriting to be exact.

They had an even harder time trying to decide on flowers, color scheme, and how big the cake should be.

"Five feet high is ridiculous!" she shouted, "And all pink?"

"Well everything else about your wedding is going to be white, why not add some color to make it pop!"

They bickered some more before they came to a middle ground: the cake would be three feet tall and have very small pink flowers among the main flowers. And speaking of flowers, they decided on blue flax flowers surrounded by a variety of white and purple flowers. The bouquet eventually set up the color scheme for the wedding too which would also consisted of purples, white, and blues. Feliks was pretty disappointed and pouted about it for a while, until Natalya grudgingly promised him he could be the decorator in charge of Toris and her's first one year anniversary dinner.

They moved onto the place the wedding should take place. They browsed a tour guide which held all the churches in Vilnius.

"There, I want to have it there," she said pointing a familiar church featured in the tour guide. Poland paused on the page and scrutinized it. She remembered Toris had taken her to that exact one and she remembered how much she wanted to get married there. It was very beautiful.

"I like your choice." Feliks agreed, "Finally, we agree on something!"

With the unspoken observation that invitations and a guest list were the only things left for them to plan, Feliks decided they were done for the day.

"Hey look at the time, well Toris should be home soon, right?"

"Yes, but—"

"Ohh we should like bake something! That'll be fun, huh?" He said as he pulled Natalya to her feet and pushed her in the direction of the kitchen. She looked behind her back at their area of work and really wanted to start on the list. Maybe she could recognize some names? Maybe dig up some memories. Although, Feliks was having none of that. Even as they baked (horribly), Feliks avoided her questions with ease. She grew frustrated with him. In the end she decided to drop it. She would get answers later.

* * *

"What is that smell?" Toris asked once he returned home from work. A sugary sweet aroma was wafting around the house. He followed the smell to the kitchen where Poland was sitting on the island, in the middle of the kitchen, with his legs crossed. He was dressed in light pink unicorn pajama bottoms and a matching white v-neck t-shirt.

"Pajamas?" Toris asked. Feliks was known for his great taste in fashion, so it was rare to see him lounging around in comfortable clothes. Although the outfit still looked highly coordinated and he looked like his hair was slightly damp. Just out of the shower? At this time of the evening? Strange.

"Me and Nattie had another girls day. Don't hate Liet."

"What is that smell anyway?" he asked again, with a roll of his eyes.

"Cookies!" Feliks shouted excitedly popping a recently baked sweet treat into his mouth. At the moment Natalya entered the room, also in pajama bottoms shorts and a long sleeve t-shirt. Her hair was damp too. She was braiding her platinum hair into a loose plait. She paused briefly when she spotted her fiancé. Her face slightly burned when she saw him looking at her intensely again, like the day before.

Emerald green eyes rolled at the awkward teenage—no two year old—thing the two had going on. Seriously, they acted like they hadn't already kissed or held hands. They seriously needed a moment, or something.

Sadly, she went back to braiding her hair instead and nodded to Toris, then looked down at the bowl of cookies beside Feliks, "Have one."

"We er—Natalya—made them for you," Feliks said off handedly but he got his desired effect when the Belarusian woman's face turned a shade pinker and Toris got a big goofy smile across his. Oh my god, totally innocent. The fluff!

Toris' olive green eyes lit up once he took a bite of the treat. They were really good and he voiced his opinion. Natalya avoided his gaze as he praised the food, but she felt very her confidence shoot up. Then it dropped back down when Toris asked why they had taken a shower when it was five in the afternoon. Feliks explained it had gotten quite messy while they had cooked. Thankfully they had cleaned it up…most of it anyway.

"Just don't look up."

Immediately olive green traveled to his once sparkly clean ceiling. It was covered in white flour, yellow egg yolk, and a bunch of other cookie ingredients, "Feliks!"

"I told you, like, not to look up!"

Natalya smiled as the two bickered. She then spotted where Feliks had placed the cookie sheet. It was still on top of the stove and she picked it up to move it to the sink. Feliks saw this from the corner of his bright green eyes, "Nattie, No!"

His shout was too late as the girl's pale hand had made contact with the flaming hot metal cookie sheet. It was like slow motion for the three as the blond woman's eyes widened from the inexplicable pain searing through her hand. Instinctively she dropped the pan and from her mouth flew words in a language she had not spoken since her fall.

"Ебать! Это больно!"*

It was quiet a heartbeat or two before all three occupants looked at each other in alarm.

"Was that…Russian?" Natalya asked looking very shocked. The two men in front of her glanced at each other uneasily, before they both nodded lightly.

"You took it in college!" Feliks thought fast. He pulled a smile; it was a little too tight though. Ohh…this might not be good.

Natalya thought that over for a bit and said the words a few more times and they did feel familiar. In seconds they were sliding off her tongue easily. She blinked her large icy blue eyes a few times and felt almost giddy.

"I speak Russian!" then she went onto a rant, completely in Russian, and both occupants tried not to flinch from the sound. Halfway through describing how beautiful the day was outside, she realized how pale her two companions looked. She noticed how Feliks looked too harshly down at his nicely manicured nails and Toris shuffled his feet staring at his shoes like they had something interesting to tell him.

"You do not like it?" she asked.

"Not really," Feliks muttered with acid. "Belarusian and Lithuanian and especially Polish are totally better."

"Toris?"

"It—isn't my first choice."

"Oh."

It was quiet between the three. The tense atmosphere was broken by the sound of a doorbell ringing. Repeatedly. Annoyingly. Only one person ever rung Lithuania's doorbell like that. Olive meet emerald, yup it had to be him.

"I-I'll get it!" Toris shouted already halfway to the door. Before he left he shared a quick look with Poland to keep Belarus out of sight.

"Yes?" he asked once he pulled his front door open, but only halfway. He was met with a broad chest and the faint smell of worn leather. He looked up to see none other than the United States of America smiling down at him.

"Mister America," he greeted only half-heartedly, "What are you doing here?"

"I forgot to give this to you after the meeting today," he said producing a manila folder and a binder. "I thought I would drop this off today before I leave tomorrow morning."

"Thank you Mister America," he said snatching the contents out of the other's hands. He tried to close the door but America's hand stopped him. He sniffed the air a few times.

"Do I smell cookies?" before Lithuania could shut the door America was following his nose to the heavenly scent of sweets. Toris tried to get in the way of the blond man but he was easily pushed aside to his chagrin.

"Mister America, don't go into the kitchen!" he yelled loudly, hoping that Poland had heard him and was dragging Belarus out of said area. Sadly he was not heard as they walked in on Poland chiding Belarus and wrapping her hand in gauze. The two blonds looked up as soon as they heard the door open. Feliks' eyebrows disappeared into his fringe at the sight of the American but only one of Natalya's brows lifted. Thankfully, the American hadn't noticed them and practically jumped onto the defenseless cookies on the island.

Feliks' eyes snapped to the only brunette, who was standing in the door way looking lost. He mouthed,

"What the hell?"

Toris shrugged his shoulders as his answer. Feliks rolled his eyes in slight agitation, seriously too damn nice. Quickly the Pole jumped to be beside America. He frowned once he realized the other blond was already halfway done with the batch of sweets. They had worked really hard on those! With graceful speed Feliks pulled the bowl away and rested it on his hip. The other whined at the action.

Thankfully he still hadn't noticed Natalya. If they were lucky they would be able to shove the man out without him ever knowing that the personification of Belarus was in the same room. America wasn't known to be the most observant country anyway.

"Alfred," he said calmly, "What are you doing here?"

"Had to drop some files off," America answered distracted, he was not aware the other had used his human name. His navy blue eyes were trained on the bowl on his hip.

"Have you like done that?"

"Yeah—"

"—then leave."

With that Poland turned the taller man around and began to push him out of the kitchen.

"But—" he began to whine as he turned his head to look over his shoulder to look down at the one pushing him. Halfway through the action he had turned his body around too, but he stopped when his eyes caught sight of something. Or rather someone.

"Be—oof" America tried to say before a certain Pole inconspicuously shoved an elbow into the American's stomach. Azure blue eyes looked questioningly at the shorter blond man. There was a hint of 'what did you do that for' in his gaze as well. All he got as an answer was a very sharp glare that told him that if he said a word he would be in deep trouble. Confused, America looked to Lithuania. The other avoided his gaze. Lastly, he looked to Belarus. She had a curious look on her face and had her head cocked to the side.

"What's going on here?" he asked finally catching onto the tense atmosphere.

"Why don't we like talk in the study?" Poland asked him with fake cheer. Behind the normal words was a threat. Somehow America had caught it. He nodded, a little frightened about what would happen if he declined the offer (that was really a demand).

"We'll be right back!"

Before anyone could blink, the two blond males were out of the kitchen.

* * *

"Forget what you just saw!" Poland almost shouted to America, "Don't mention it to anyone else."

"Why?" he asked, so what if Belarus was hanging out with them? He was worried about her after what happened at the last world meeting. He tried not to flinch at the memory of Belarus trying to keep herself together after Russia yelled at her. It was nice to know she was doing well and not locking herself away like she did with him. The memory of how dead she looked the first few weeks when he took care of her popped back up.

"Just because. Like, don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong."

"What's exactly is going on?" he wondered. Why was Poland getting so defensive? He folded his arms across his broad chest. Now, he was suspicious.

"You really shouldn't ask questions," Poland sighed going from bitch fit mode to serious. "All you need to know is that Belarus is going to fall in love with Lithuania soon."

Blue eyes blinked behind glass frames, "What? Seriously?"

"Yeah, and the less people interfere the more likely it will happen," Poland gave America a pointed look.

"What? How can you say that to me now? I want to help!"

It was Poland's turn to be perplexed, "What?"

"Lithuania is a good guy, Belarus should stop obsessing over Russia, and when you add those two things together you get a Happy Ending."

"Again, what?" Understanding American could be such a pain.

"The hero always helps those who need a happy ending. Let's face it if this works you, Lithuania, Belarus, Ukraine, me, and even Russia will be happy. It's the ultimate Hero mission."

"Okay?"

"So I can help?" America asked with big shiny puppy dog eyes. No one could say no to those!

"No." Apparently Poland could….

"Oh come on! Please!"

"No, nope!"

After a half hour of arguing America gave up, only because his people wanted him back at the hotel. Everyone knew that if the personification of America didn't get enough sleep, even a stomping elephant would not wake him in time to get him on his flight. With a nonrefundable ticket that not the best scenario.

"Don't tell anyone. Promise," Feliks said holding out his pinky when the American was ready to leave. America rolled his eyes but linked his pinky with the other's, "I promise."

"See you like later America!" Poland said with cheer as he shoved the other nation out of the house. He slumped against the wooden door with a sigh of relief. Crisis somewhat averted. He just hoped the normally loud mouth American would keep the encounter a secret.

* * *

"Who was that?" Natalya asked forgetting about the burning pain in her hand. The man was an unusual sight to her. From her few seconds of seeing him she saw he was childish but he was far from one with his tall statue and muscular build. Something about those attributes drew her attention to him. Almost like a moth to a flame.

"Alfred," Toris answered honestly, "He is an associate from work."

"You are friendly, no?"

Toris frowned when he noticed the interest in Natalya's tone of voice. A feeling he hadn't felt in a looong time came bubbling up in his chest. The feeling burned and was not a feeling he enjoyed. It was the ugly emotion called jealousy.

"He visits."

"Hmmm," She mumbled looking deep in thought. "Can I meet him?"

"No," he answered automatically, with a tinge of harshness.

"No?" Natalya wondered looking up at the other in alarm. It was the first time he had not allowed her something she had asked for. "Why not?"

"He's leaving for America. He just stopped by for Feliks and to drop off forms."

"Oh," she said feeling slightly disappointed. She had only seen him for a few seconds but something about those characteristics…just called to her.

"So he didn't play a role in my life before?"

"No."

"Alright."

They sat in silence. Natalya deep in thought, Toris paranoid on what she could be thinking about. It wasn't until Feliks popped back in that the atmosphere cleared up.

"He left," he said with exasperation and he plopped himself down on the table.

"You do not like him?"

Feliks ran his hand through his sunny blond hair, "He's a handful and not in a good way, like I am."

Feliks eyes caught sight of Toris' slightly tense stance, and quickly changed the topic.

"Hey Toris, don't you have something to show Natalya?" he asked and he looked toward the living room. His eyes widened, remembering the documents hidden there.

"Oh right!" he said and turned to Natalya, "let's go to the living room."

She lifted a curious brow but followed the other with a Feliks behind her.

"What's that?" she asked once she saw a pretty navy blue binder on his lap, almost like the one she and Feliks had been working on earlier that day. She looked around the floor to see that their wedding planning had been cleaned up. Feliks must've done it while she showered.

The three of them were seated on the couch with Natalya in the middle of the two males.

"Our memory and photo album."

To prove his point Toris opened to the first page where there was a nice collage of photos of them. The photo ranged from all kinds of events such as birthdays, amusement parks visits, etc. Natalya noted that most pictures were of Feliks and Toris.

But those thoughts flew out the window when he turned the pages of the book to a page with both their university graduating diplomas.

Without her consent, Natalya's uninjured hand shot out to touch the plastic covering over the piece of paper. She traced her name written beautifully on it and stared at the university seal. She had doubted the reality of it when Feliks had first brought it up. Now, with it under her finger tips, Natalya felt her uncertainty ebb away. But a new feeling replaced the old, fear. Even as she touched the paper, no memories popped up. She did not feel anything. What if she never did? What if none of her memories came back and all that she had was a black abyss that replaced years of her life? While she was happy now, with Toris and Feliks, she just _needed_ to know.

"Hey are you okay?" Toris asked the woman who stared vacantly at the book. Her eyes blinked before she answered, "Yeah, fine…but I was wondering…"

"What?"

Natalya bit her lip a bit and glanced down at her hands. The question she wanted to ask had been on her mind for a while now, but she felt a little silly about having to ask it. It was one of those things people in a committed relationship should not forget.

"What was our first date like?" she finally asked.

"Yeah Toris, what was it like?" Feliks teased with a knowing smirk. He pulled the couch pillow into his arms and hugged it. He looked like a child who knew he was going to be told a comical bed time story.

"W-well," he began, "uhh I asked you out to dinner."

Natalya nodded.

"I bought you a bouquet of flowers before we went to a fancy restaurant to eat."

Feliks rolled his eyes, Toris conveniently did not mention that she had barely glanced at the fresh flowers and shoved them back into his arms.

"We got there, I talked and you listened. You seemed very interested in what I had to say."

Feliks lifted a brow, again the brunette skipped over the detail that she was only interested because she had asked him about _Russia_. He snuck a quick look to the Belarusian. He noted she looked interested in what _Toris_ had to say. She really had changed.

"Afterward we took a walk around the park near the restaurant. Then you held my hand until we got back to your house."

At that Feliks perked up, scoffed, and muttered playfully under his breath, "Broken fingers~"

Toris glared at him, but it had no effect on Feliks. He only stuck out his tongue childishly as his response. Toris rolled his eyes at the other with an exasperated expression. The Lithuanian then glanced at Natalya, who was too distracted have heard the muttered words. She stayed quiet, her attention focused completely on the photo album.

"That sounds nice," she said after her small pause, then sighed, "I wish I could remember it."

At her confession, both males glanced at each other.

* * *

The next day, Feliks had been called away for business.

Before he had left, Feliks had shoved into Toris' hands the wedding plans Natalya and he had been working on, to the blond woman's horror.

"Look through that and tell me what you think!" were the Pole's departing words. By the time the front door clicked shut, Natalya was already jumping to grab the portfolio from Toris' hands. The man was surprised by the action but used his height advantage to hold the portfolio just out of the woman's reach.

"Give it to me!" Natalya demanded, jumping to reach the portfolio.

"Can I please look at it?" Toris pleaded with her.

"No, it's embarrassing!"

"I'm sure it's wonderful."

The way he said it and the way he looked made Natalya's heart skip a beat. She bit her lip, trying her best not to give in. Another second of looking into the olive eyes of his and she lost. With folded arms and a pout Natalya mumbled, "Fine."

Finally the two resorted to sitting around the floor of the living room looking through the wedding planner Natalya and Feliks had worked on. The room was delightfully warm and the plush blankets beneath them comforting and soothing.

"Wow you guys went all out," Toris said in awe with every page he flipped. It looked like something out of a professional wedding planner's own collection, "This is really amazing."

"Thanks."

They continued to flip through the portfolio, before they began to dip into the idea of life after marriage.

"I think since I've chased after you this long, I'll stay around," he said with a playful air to his tone.

"Even if I gain weight with pregnancy, or wither with age?" she asked jokingly, while she nudged the other with her shoulder. She expected him to look a little goofy and silly like she was feeling, but once she laid eyes on Toris she almost froze from the intensity in his eyes.

"You'll always be perfect to me," he said with full sincerity, devotion, and love. Natalya drowned in the dark green eyes with the same emotion. She leaned closer to fall deeper into their depths, not at all aware of the rapid beating of her heart. The moment their lips touched their kiss started out soft, lovingly, and slow. Although, the more seconds passed the more frenzied their kissing became.

They broke apart and realized how pressed up against each other they were. They were hyper aware of how fast their heartbeats thumped, and how their hearts synchronized in the action. Natalya's face flushed slightly and she let out a few breathy gasps to fill her empty lungs. Toris had his hair tousled, curtsey of the blond woman, and was also fighting a heavy flush on his cheeks while he held Natalya around her slim waist.

She looked up at him from under her lashes and it captivated him like no other.

"You're beautiful no matter what."

There was no denying he believed the words.

They kissed and the world only consisted of the two and the words, "I love you."

* * *

"Hey guys, guess who—oh?" Feliks said bursting into the doorway of Toris' house the next morning. He paused abruptly in his sentence because he of what saw on the floor. Several articles of clothing littered the floor and lead up their way up the stairway. He easily recognized them as Toris' and Natalya's. His green eyes widened to an impossible size and he looked down at the clothing and up the stair, then back again several times. Finally, he let a small giggle through his lips and smiled before turning around and exiting the household.

Wow.

Someone wasn't going to be wearing white at her wedding anymore.

* * *

**A/N**: YAY! I updated, sorry it took forever and a half:/ But I hope that this 4,000+ word chapter makes up for that. Well I just really wanted to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter, past the fifty mark. I can't even believe this story even got past 30 reviews, so yeah I am beyond happy:D Also thanks to those who favorited. followed, and/or read along silently.

*****("Fuck! That hurt!") or so google translate told me. If you know the right way to say it, don't hesitate to tell me:)


	12. Chapter 12

**Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

* * *

Toris was awakened by a stream of light peeking through his curtains. His mind was hazy from sleep but he did notice that something was pressed up against him. He blinked his eyes several times to clear away his blurry vision and to chase away sleep. The first thing he became aware of was platinum blond hair fanned out on the pillow next to his.

The previous night's events popped up in his mind, and he felt his face burn several shades of red. He gently got out of his bed, careful not to wake his bedmate, and tiptoed out the door. It's was a little weird to be walking around his house in only his boxers but Toris dealt with it. Just when he reached the bottom of the stairs, the door to his house is slammed open and a great gust of cold winter air hit his exposed body.

"Liet~" he heard before a certain Pole was up in his face.

"What?" he asked. Uncomfortable with the extremely close proximity he also took a step back. He became more uncomfortable when a Cheshire smile plastered itself on Feliks' face. That could not mean anything good for him.

"Did you have fuuuun~?" with that the blond man gave a meaningful glance at the only article of clothing Toris had on. Toris' face erupted in several varying shades of red that spread from his face to the tips of his ears. Feliks giggled at the reaction before he took a seat on a couch in the living room. He patted the sofa next to him; where he pulled Toris down to sit (like he ever had a choice in the matter). The brunette was still gapping and trying to find a response. Feliks sat back and waited patiently.

He sputtered a few unintelligible words before his was able to squawk, "What?"

"Don't deny it Liet. The evidence is still on the floor," the blond said. He pointed to several articles of clothing at the bottom of the stairs. Toris colored a few more crimson shades as images of how they had gotten there flashed in his mind. What Feliks suspected had happened was not far from the truth, although it was not completely accurate either.

"D-despite the "evidence", w-we didn't get that far," Toris mumbled looking anywhere but at his best friend.

"Liet! I am hurt you would lie to me!" Feliks said dramatically, holding his hand over his heart for emphasis.

Toris frowned when the blond did not believe him right off the bat, "I'm not lying. We did not go that far…"

He felt emerald green eyes on him and he wanted to say "These boxers never came off" but before he could defend himself further the other spoke.

"You really didn't do anything," Feliks said then continued with a thoughtful look, "…I am not surprised to tell you the truth."

It became quiet between the two...until Feliks remembered he had brought some breakfast desserts. He pulled two out of the little white paper bag beside him. He handed one to Toris and asked gingerly, "Guilt?"

Toris looked at his best friend. Feliks had always been by his side. He was a lot more confident than he had ever been but Feliks understood him better than anyone else. He could always tell his problems to the other without worry too. He was glad for that. Right now he really needed to talk, especially about his doubts. Toris nodded slowly to the other's question and accepted the pastry, "At first it was innocent as normal, but then things got…"

"Hot and heavy," Feliks supplied.

"Yeah. And this little voice in the back of my head kept telling me to stop. To tell her the truth. That it would not be right if things  
happened like that."

It was a horrible experience for the brunette. He finally had the love of his life, wanting him back just as much as he wanted her, but it felt wrong and tainted.

"Do you want to tell her?" Feliks asked.

Toris scratched his arm awkwardly, "Yes and no."

"Go on."

"It's been a really long time Feliks. I figured she would have found out a while ago, gotten her memories back. As countries we heal faster than humans right? I thought in that short amount of time with her, I could get her to like me and when her memories returned after a week or so, she would see me in a better light. But it's been longer than a week, much longer," Toris began his voice getting a bit shaky and hysterical, "Feliks I made fake documents, you two put together a well planned wedding book, and last night we said I love you to each other. This charade has become bigger than it was supposed to be."

Before Feliks could gasp at the "I love you" confession in Toris' rant, the other cradled his head in his hands and continued in a hysterical tone.

"The next world meeting is coming up. If she misses this one, it will be two world meeting she has missed, people will begin to question. They will go looking for her. When they don't find her in her house, which by the way probably looks unlived in for weeks, they will panic. A country missing preposterous! It could throw us into chaos. They will eventually find her here. Maybe Mr. America or her boss might tell them. Or maybe plain luck will lead them here. Either way they will tell her the truth. She isn't human, she does not like me much less love, the wedding ring was for Russia, and I had taken advantage of her amnesia. She will not only lose all feelings of love for me but they will be replaced by disgust and pure hate."

Toris took several heaving breaths and swallowed a lump in his throat.

"You've given this a lot of thought. Haven't you?" Feliks asked with worry. Toris shoulders were shaking slightly and his hands were fisted in his hair so tightly his veins were jutting out.

"…Yeah."

And before Feliks could ask another question, Toris barked out a very un-Toris like laugh.

"And the worst part is despite all this I do not want to say anything to her. I like coming back to a warm home with her, I like lounging in the library with her and discussing novels, I like she does not look at me with jealousy or annoyance but with familiarity and adoration. I can't help but think this is how it would be if Russia had not messed with her head so much during the union," he said before his tone tapered off to something much softer, "Feliks she told me_ she loves me_."

The blond sat frozen in his spot. He really did not know to go about the current situation. All the questions and doubts Toris had were the same he had at the beginning. It was just...he pushed them aside, thinking he'd deal with them when "the time" came. And now it looked it was "the time", but he had no idea on what to do.

"What do you think?" Toris asked. Feliks moved closer to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder before he answered.

* * *

Natalya was awake long before Toris had snuck out of bed. For some reason she didn't want her fiancée to know that. When she was sure that Toris was out of the room, she opened her eyes. She gave a cat like stretch before she shifted to be more comfortable within the cocoon of blankets and sheets around her. The soft smooth material caressed the exposed skin of her stomach, arms, and legs, the parts of her body not covered by her underclothes. Her thoughts immediately went back to the night before. She felt her normally pale skin flush a bit.

While they hadn't gone all the way, what they did do felt almost as intimate. She could still feel the Lithuanian's hands drawing little circles along her arms and hips. She could still hear the steady beat of his heart from when she had laid her head on his chest. Even the feel of feather light kisses on her lips, cheeks, and eyelids were still present. A warm, secure feeling fluttered in her stomach before it engulfed her whole body.

_I love you_

They had finally said that to each other. No hesitation. It was perfect, whispered words under a warm comforter cuddling like they had all the time in the world. Like time had stopped and they could stay in that moment forever. With a silly smile Natalya brought her ring up to her face.

She really had chosen a great guy.

With that she cradled her hand with the ring to her chest, right above her heart. She curled up into a ball before she drifted back to sleep.

Everything was great, everything was perfect.

* * *

"I think we should go with your guilt. You need to tell her."

Lithuania sagged even more in his seat before he heaved a heavy sigh, "I need to tell her."

"Can I have another day with her before we do it?" Lithuania asked like a child asking for something very expensive, so expensive his parents could not afford it.

The blond nation bit his lip. It was a bad idea, a very bad idea his gut told him but the kicked puppy persona his best friend had taken was too much for him to handle rationally.

"Yeah you can. But tomorrow you definitely should tell her."

"…I will."

"If you want some support I can help?" Feliks offered.

"I would like that," Toris said with a feeble smile.

Feliks jumped to his feet, "Well since you would like to be alone with Natalya today, I will make myself scare. I'll be back tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

Natalya awoke an hour later. She rubbed her eyes to rid herself of the last remaining grains of sleep before she climbed out of bed. A silk white and powder blue sleep robe caught her eye. She pulled on the soft material and tied it around her securely. Toris probably put it out for her.

Speaking of the brunette…where was he?

To find her fiancée Natalya began to look around the house. She looked in the first place that came to her mind, his office. When he was not there she walked to the living room and kitchen. He was still not there. Finally she found him in the library.

He was looking over something while he lay on the couch in the room. With feather light footsteps, the woman made her way to be behind the man. She looked over his shoulder to see him staring at the wedding book.

"Do you like it that much?" she asked surprising him. He flinched from the scare but his features softened out when he saw her.

"Of course, I love it."

She smiled at him before she turned her attention to the book as well. The two flipped through the pages together once more.

"Do you want to go out today?" Toris asked when they reached the end.

Natalya blinked at the words, "Go where?"

As far as the blond woman was concerned, being home was good enough.

"The movies? Have a nice lunch at a restaurant, shopping?" Toris supplied.

The Belarusian woman thought the options over in head before she decided, "Let us go to the mall. I have been there with Feliks, but we have not gone together."

"The mall it is."

Half an hour later they were walking around the shopping center, hand in hand. They stopped by several shops so the young woman could try on some new clothing. Interestingly enough, several of the sales associates knew her by name.

_'Just how many times has Feliks taken her here?_' Toris wondered. Several times the sales associates even had stuff on wait for the woman to try. They had lunch in the fancy restaurant in the mall. It wasn't extremely expensive but it was not fast food either. They dined on good food and enjoyed conversation on the subject of novelists and poetry. After they ate, Toris took Natalya to the bookstore within the shopping center and they bought some new works to add to the library, much to the woman's delight. When they were leaving Natalya pulled Toris' hand to stop him. Something from the corner of her eye caught her attention.

"What?" the brunette asked when he was softly yanked back.

"I want to take pictures," she said pointing to the mini photo booth beside them. Toris looked at it and realized, they did not have any real pictures of themselves together. He nodded his head and Natalya pulled him into the small space within the booth. She secured the curtains around them while he put in the appropriate amount of money.

"So where do we look?" They both asked, unluckily for them the first flash went off when they did. They hurried to find the camera and position themselves accordingly. The second shot was better than the first but they bumped heads and were laughing in that one. The third shot was more calm with them both smiling like any normal portrait. The last shot was the best with the Belarusian pecking Toris on the cheek.

"That was fun," Natalya said when she had the two strips of photos in her hands. She ripped them down the middle and handed one to Toris, "Keep this with you."

"I will," he promised while he admired the strip of four photos. He felt the blond hook her arm with his before she intertwined her small and slim hand with his.

"And I will keep this with me," she promised him with a smile.

* * *

**A/N: **Not one of you believed in poor Lithuania! Although I did write it so you wouldn't, so I guess its okay. But that might have hurt his gentlemanly pride lol while this chapter was angsty and all, I hope you still liked it.

I really liked all your reviews for the last chapter (more so than usual), they were all very opinionated and that was very fun to read:) Although I hope those who were excited about the end of the last chapter are not too disappointed by this chapter. Anyways Thank You All :D


	13. Chapter 13

**Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

* * *

In a crowded street full of people shopping, one man stood out noticeably. He was impressively tall with ash blond hair and strange violet eyes. He was the personification of the nation Russia and he smiled merrily as he walked the streets of Vilnius. He walked by little shops, stopping here and there to look into the display windows. He pulled his pink scarf a bit closer to himself when a particularly cold chill swept by him.

Why was he in Vilnius?

Well he was not too sure to be honest. He had a strange urge to visit the smaller nation…an urge that had been nagging at him for a week or so. Finally, after finding a free space in his busy schedule, he had made good on his urge.

He saw a sunflower in one of the small shops and smiled at the flower. But a flash of long pale blond caught his attention. He froze in his spot because it was the same color as Belarus' hair. But he thought how unlikely that would be. Belarus would never visit Lithuania, if there was anywhere where he would be safe from his obsessive sister, it would be in Lithuania.

The little pep talk calmed his nerves enough for him to continue his way down the street.

* * *

"Welcome home," Feliks said surprising the couple coming through the door, he had not been there earlier that morning. He took the shopping bags from Natalya hands and ran up the stairs to put them way for her. She watched him before she turned to Toris, who was avoiding her gaze. It had been that way since the moment they had woken up. Even though he took her shopping again and they went to buy food, something seemed to occupy the man's mind. She was not too sure what that was, but she did not like the unsettling feeling it left in her.

"What is that about?"

"I don't know," the brunette shrugged, "It is just Feliks being Feliks."

He did not wait for the blond woman to respond before he walked into the kitchen to put the groceries away, Natalya frowned at the dismissive way he was acting lately. It worried her immensely. Was it her? Did she do something to upset him? She thought back on the last couple of days. Nothing stood out, except that they were sleeping in the same bed now. Maybe he did not like sharing his bed? As preposterous as the thought sounded, it could be the problem.

"I will ask him," she decided with a determined air to her. Her heels click clacked on the floor as she followed after the Lithuanian. She pushed the door open to the kitchen to see him already stocking the cabinets. She sided up next to him and asked point blank, "Do you not like me sleeping in your bed?"

Toris dropped the bag of sugar in his hands, "What?"

"Do you not like me sleeping in your bed?"

"No!" the man sputtered.

"No?"

Realizing his mistake Toris revised, "No, as in I don't mind we sleep together."

"Oh," she said relieved, "Then…why are you acting like you do not want to be around me?"

Her fiancée did not answer immediately, but continued to put the groceries away.

"Well?" The woman pressed.

"We need to tell you something important," a Pole's voice broke into their conversation. He gave Toris a meaningful look before he prodded the woman to help put things away, "But first thing first, we need the kitchen to be clean."

To make things less awkward Feliks asked Natalya about her day out. As they made small talk, the brunette of the three heard the front door open and close. He felt a cold finger slide down his spine, no one beside Feilks would let themselves into his house without knocking…no one except…

Toris jumped at the sound of heavy footsteps approaching their destination, quickly. He paled a bit at the thought of who it was and had to hold onto the table to steady himself, in case his legs gave out.

"Are you okay?" He heard Natalya say. He looked up to see her looking at him in concern.

"F-fine," he said, trying his best to sound natural. He gave a meaningful look at the green eyed man beside her, who had also heard the footsteps and was glaring at the door that lead to the living room.

"Nattie, we should finish putting the food away," Feliks said putting a bag of carrots in the Belarusian's arms.

"Who is out there?" she asked when she heard the sound of the footsteps, much closer and louder now. She made to open the door but Toris jumped to block her path.

"No one, I'll take care of it. Y-you stay here."

And with that he fled out the door.

The Belarusian beauty gazed curiously after her fiancé, a bit more concerned after seeing the highly tense expression on his face.

As for the Lithuanian he nearly let out a shrill scream when he saw the tall Russian sitting on his couch. Sure he had expected to see him, but the reality of it was quiet frightening.

"Ah! Lithuania," he greeted with a smile.

"Mister Russia," the other greeted back with a watery smile, "W-what brings you h-here?"

"Well Lithuania I haven't seen you in a while," the ash blond began with a sweet tone before it dropped, "Something told me I should visit you today."

"R-really? But as y-you can see I am f-fine."

The larger nation cocked his head to the side as he observed the smaller nation in front of him. Something was very off with him, sure his presence always made the other a bit jumpy but not like this. He decided to ask, both out of curiosity and amusement. What could possibly be bothering the Lithuanian and how far did he have to push the man before he confessed?

"Why is little Lithuania stuttering?" Russia suddenly asked with dark childish innocence, "Lithuania does not stutter in my presence unless he has done something bad."

Toris' olive green eyes widened and he looked anywhere but the violet eyed country. _'Oh god, he knows, he knows!,'_ he thought urgently. Little red warning bells went off in his head, making him panic more than he already was.

Just when felt himself swallowed up in the other overbearing presence, a voice shouted "Quit harassing him bastard!"

Thankfully that pulled Russia's attention from him and directed it to his best friend.

"Ah Poland is here too?" he asked with glee. Said nation glared harder at the other, he did not like the fact the man was excited to see him. Bastard.

"Yes I am," he spat at the other, "Liet won't say it but he wants you to get the fuck out."

"Aw, why so mean Poland," The violet eyed man asked with mock hurt before he put a heavy hand on the brunette nation's shoulder, "You do not want that, da?"

"Um," Lithuania hesitated, he winced when the hand squeezed none too gently.

"What is going on here?" a new softer voice asked. All of the men's eyes widened before they landed on the woman behind Poland. She stood behind him surveying the situation. Her fiancée was shaking uncontrollably under the hand of a much larger man with a too wide smile, and Feliks looked ready to strangle said stranger. Although the moment the stranger caught sight of her, he jumped back a step and released Toris' shoulder.

"Belarus!" he shouted panicked, the smile disappearing into a grimace, as his eyes darted to all possible exits.

"Belarus?" she inquired. Then she shook her head and asked with a cold tone, "Who are you?"

Russia paused, the completely frigid tone caught him off guard. His little sister never talked to him like that. Never.

After the shock wore off, her strange question registered in his head. With his fear momentarily forgotten he asked with disbelief, "Who am I?"

"Yes, that is what I said," she said as she folded her arms over her chest. Her tone was not one of amusement but annoyance. Her eyes narrowed when he did not answer immediately.

Instead of answering the imposing Russian, unexpectedly, went into big brother mode and pulled the Lithuanian up by the collar of his shirt, so the smaller nation could be face to face with him, "What have you done to my little sister?"

The unwelcoming expression on Natalya's face dropped as her brows furrowed and she looked questioningly at the man, "Little sister?"

The truly confused expression, prompted the man to ask incredulously, "you do not remember?"

"No, yes, but not really," the woman said at a loss for how to explain what she knew but also did not know, "It's all fuzzy but I know I have a brother? Are you the one from my memories?" she wondered to herself as she closed her eyes because of the slight pinch of pain that surfaced. She pushed it aside the best she could and tried to remember what she could about that long ago memory from when she first went shopping with Feliks, then the earlier memory of a 'Vanya' when she was playing in the snow.

"Y-you, are you really my brother?" she asked before she turned to the only person she could trust to confirm the stranger's identity, "Is it true, Toris?"

"It is the truth, right little Lithuania?" Russia asked before his attention snapped back to his syestra, "Did you just call him _Toris_?"

Natalya nodded her head, "It is his name."

"Da, it is his name," he said, then with emphasis added, "His _human_ name."

"What are you saying? That he is not human?"

The tall man's eyes widened in surprise and he released Toris roughly (he landed on his back with the air knocked out of him) to approach his sister, "You do not know?"

"Know what?" The blond woman asked looking back and forth between her fiancée and her supposed 'brother'. She flinched back from the stranger's touch when his hand landed on her forehead, like a mother checking her child's temperature. He frowned at the action.

"We are not humans," he said carefully, "We are nations."

"Nations?" she repeated dubiously.

"Nations," he confirmed firmly before he pulled the smaller girl into his arms like any good brother would do, "I am Russia, you are my little syestra Belarus, we have another sister Ukraine. I love sunflowers, you like knives, Ukraine is easily overwhelmed by her emotions."

The words 'Russia' spoke reverberated in her ears. Something familiar and warm accompanied the sound of his voice and she closed her eyes. Her brain focused, on its own, on the key words in his sentences: Russia, Belarus, Ukraine, sunflowers, knives, emotions. Like a flood gate bursting open, a whole rush of information spilled out of the secret compartment they had been hidden away in. Her icy blue eyes widened as memories, centuries worth, played in her head like a movie fast forwarding at its highest velocity. It played out until the time before she had fallen. She leaned heavily into her Vanya's embrace, "Big brother."

Poland and Lithuania watched the whole exchange and sagged a little in their spots. That reaction…it did not look promising.

"I remember, I remember!" The personification of Belarus exclaimed excitedly once the reality of it sunk in. She jumped out of Russia's arms and turned toward her fiancée and friend—but stopped a foot away from them. They weren't who she thought they were. With her memories back she remembered what roles they played in her life.

"You—I hate you," she said slowly looking directly at Toris—no he was _Lithuania_, "You were always trying to take big brother from me."

Before the brunette could say anything to defend himself, she turned to Poland, "You hate me."

With that she staggered backward, her whole world spinning out of control. Everything she thought was true, was nothing more than a sham. Her legs felt like jello, they barely kept her from toppling over. Toris—_Lithuania_—reached a hand out to her but she continued to walk backward, further out of his reach.

"You," she said looking at the two men she had spent a lot of time with. The two men she had trusted, "You _lied_ to me."

She gasped the moment she bumped into something sturdy and large. It was Russia. He put a steadying hand on her. She looked up at him like a lost little girl, an expression he had not seen on his sister for a long time, a very long time. She turned away from him. The heart strings of his duties as a brother compelled him to put aside any and all fear of her. He glared venomously at the two men that had caused his younger sister such pain, making them jerk back from the intensity of his stare.

"We are going home," The tall man's deep voice said before his hand dropped from Belarus' shoulder. She stayed rooted to her spot, staring at an ashamed looking Lithuania standing beside a guilty looking Poland. Her eyes wide and full of emotions ranging from betrayal to slight anger, a mixture of her present self and her past self…

"Bela let's go," Russia called out firmly when he did not hear anyone following after him. Belarus' stare wavered and she turned away from the two, "Da, big brother."

The front door was slammed closed, signaling the departure of the siblings.

Lithuania fell to his knees.

* * *

**A/N:** First of all: Don't hate me! This was another main scene I saw when I was first brainstorming this story, so yeah it was planned from the beginning that it would happen this way...if this hadn't happened I doubt it would have ended so messily to be honest, but what fun is that? Anyways I hope you liked it:)

Thank you to all my reviewers and new followers:) Thanks to those who silently read along too (I don't think I've thanked you guys for a while, sorry!)


	14. Chapter 14

**Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

* * *

"Belarus!" a woman with a pale blond bobbed hairstyle sobbed. Said nation was looking around awkwardly as her sister smothered her in her abundant chest. She looked at her big brother, with pleading eyes. He understood and put a hand on Ukraine's shoulder, "I think she is fine."

Ukraine sniffled but she let the other go.

"I was so worried," the oldest of the three siblings said, "Ever since the incident."

An unspoken shiver went down all their spines. The incident being Russia's rejection of Belarus' last marriage proposal.

"Why did you not ask my boss?" she wondered looking up at the woman. The oldest sniffled again before she answered, "I did! I called to ask about you. Your boss said you were fine. That you did not wish to speak to anyone."

"And you did not ask further?"

"Bela…you know how you are…" Ukraine said softly. The words hurt the Belarusian, but only because she knew they were true. Ukraine was referring to her rejection of affection or concern of anybody who was not Russia…and her tendencies to hurt those people…physically, mentally, and emotionally.

"I know."

* * *

"Liet you have to get up," Poland said poking the lump on the bed, tangled in bed sheets. "You can't stay like this forever."

His only response was a brokenly mumbled, "Did you see how she looked at me?"

The man sighed, that was all brunette had been saying since Russia and Belarus had left. It really hit the other hard. He poked the other a few more times before he gave up, "Your food is on the nightstand."

When the blond came back to collect the dishes, all the food was still on them.

* * *

"You will be staying with me," Russia said as he lead his younger sister into his gigantic house.

"You live here alone," she said remembering one of the reasons she was so dedicated to her older brother, "You hate being alone."

"Da, I do," he said, "but you are here now."

Even as he said these words with sincerity and warmth, Belarus took notice of how he kept a certain amount of distance between them and would glance at the doors. He was still afraid of her, still distrusted her.

* * *

He still had not set foot out of his bedroom, the deep dark bedroom with the curtains drawn to keep all possible light out, while he was buried under many layers of blankets. Poland was extremely worried for the Lithuanian. He had not been eating, walking around, or...anything. He was getting anxious now.

* * *

Lonely and cold.

Those were the only words Belarus could use to describe living in Russia's house. She lay in a gigantic queen sized bed alone. The house was quiet, there was no sounds of a fire, or of the soft snoring of her Toris—_Lithuania_. Nothing.

The blond woman curled up into a ball and hugged a pillow to her chest. It…was very little comfort. Russia, while he said that he was going to make sure his little sister got better, was not around most of the time. From the sticky notes he left for her, she figured he spent more time running off to chase China and annoy America.

The thought ignited a spark of jealously in her, but it was extinguished before it could manifest into anything. It just fizzled out…

'_The memories'_, the blond woman thought, _'They were supposed to turn me back into the old me.'_

At least that was what she had expected. But the new memories she had made had overshadowed the old ones. She remembered the feelings, the thoughts that went through her head, but the newer, fresher, happier memories she made were making the old harder to grasp onto. The feelings were there but they were dull and stale. To test the extent of the damage, Belarus latched herself onto Russia one day (practically sending the larger nation into cardiac arrest) but the emotion she assumed the action would stir up did not happen.

'_What has happened to me?'_

It was a stupid question. She knew what changed, but her pride was too great to want to admit it.

* * *

Poland had finally, _finally_, gotten Lithuania out of his room. Although he had holed himself up in a new place, his office. Poland peaked into the room; Liet was still in there bent over the many documents on his desk. His hair was slightly messy, his eyes had bags underneath them, and he had a case of five o'clock shadow. Not a pretty sight in the least.

"Liet you should like take a rest you have been working nonstop for I don't know how long."

"I'll do that in a minute," the other said not at all meaning his words. He needed to keep busy. If he didn't his mind began to wonder. When his mind wondered, it only lead back to Belarus. To her smile, to her warmth, to her voice, and finally to her face before she walked out the door.

"Budgets," he mumbled pulling out the appropriate file before he pulled out a calculator, "Got to figure out the budgets."

Poland watched the scenario in despair. How was he supposed to help Liet in a situation like this? He felt completely useless.

* * *

"You are going to take care of my syestra now, da?" Russia said in a menacing voice while he held her boss up by his shirt. The man was struggling in the nation's hold like an animal caught in a snare.

"Yes, Yes!" he exclaimed, his eyes wide from fear. With a particularly pleased smile the tall nation let her boss down and began to smooth out his suit, "Good. Good."

Her older brother also convinced—intimidated—her boss to give her some work to keep her busy and become more involved in her own country. She was glad, being alone in Russia's house was too much, she needed a distraction to chase away the silence and emptiness.

* * *

Poland knocked on the brunette man's office door. Without waiting for a response, the blond made his way to the empty chair in front of the other's desk.

"The world meeting is tomorrow."

The blond saw the way the Lithuania's shoulders tensed, "Is it?"

Liet was trying to play it cool, like he did not care, but Poland knew better, "Do you think she will be there?"

The scratching of a pen on paper stopped and hovered over a signature line.

"I do not know."

"I feel the same way, as I figure it, Russia would try and keep her away from us for as long as possible," Poland voiced their thoughts aloud, "So there is a high possibility she won't be there."

"What does this have to do with us?" the brunette asked defeated. The sound of him signing papers appeared again.

"Well if she is, I think you should try and talk to her," the other said looking at the ends of his hair in aloofness.

"Feliks," Lithuania sighed, "I think this past—incident, shows you how bad of an idea that is…"

"But!" the blond interjected, before slamming both hands down on the wooden desk, "There is still hope. We are still alive; there are no knives embedded in the front door, or any suspicious death letters in the mail."

"Yes, but…"

"No buts Liet! Give it this one last shot, if she does not want to listen, or if she is completely back to the old Belarus—then I will not bring this up anymore."

The determination in emerald green eyes was what made the brunette agree, "….Alright."


	15. Chapter 15

***Important: Two updates in one day, read chapter 14 first please:) **

**Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

* * *

It was another world meeting as nation after nation shuffled into the huge conference room. Already, France and England had begun to argue, Germany was trying to pry Italy from his side, and Japan was trying to stop Greece and Turkey from strangling each other.

Poland rolled his eyes at the chaos in the room. Every time, every single meeting the same things always happened. At first it was funny, now it was getting pathetic. He popped a bubble with the bubble gum in his mouth before he snuck a glance at the nation beside him.

The brunette was organizing and reorganizing his folder of papers. Emerald green eyes caught how his hands were shaking slightly. Liet was hella nervous, if that wasn't obvious enough. Poland ripped his eyes from his friend and glanced at the lone clock in the room. His blond brows furrowed when he noticed it was only ten minutes before the meeting would begin. All the countries that needed to be there were there except the three Slavic siblings. Were they even going to show up?

Not a second after the thought was finished the doors to the meeting were opened again. The first person to walk through the heavy oak doors was the tallest of the tree siblings, Russia. After him were his sisters. Ukraine was babbling happily about something to the youngest, who looked emotionless as she listened to her sister babble. Very much like her old self.

The Pole tired his hardest not to glare too much when he noticed the clothes the Belarusian wore. They were her original clothes, the long sleeved navy blue dress with the high collar, white apron, black stockings, and black many jane shoes. Even her hair had been converted back into its old style with the bow at the top of her head.

Suddenly ice blue eyes connected with his own. They stared at each other for a bit before her gaze dropped down to Liet beside him. Her gazed lingered on him a little longer, but then her sister pulled her to their seats.

Unluckily Belarus never once looked at their direction for the remainder of the long, complex, drawn out meeting. Although Lithuania kept sneaking glance after glance at the long blond haired woman, hoping for a chance she would look back. She never did.

When they were finally dismissed Poland jumped from his seat and pulled Lithuania up with him. He quickly zig zagged around the other countries. He hoped he could get to the blond woman before Russia could get in the way. She was waiting patiently by the door for her siblings, one was busy talking with China and the other to a polar bear…?

Not his concern right now.

Just before he skidded to a stop in front of the woman he pulled the brunette in front of him. Lithuania stumbled a few steps before he stood up straight. He tugged on his suit before looking up at the impassive woman in front of him. Her eyes landed on him, widened a small fraction but returned to a blank, bored stare.

Before either of the two could speak, the obstacle they were trying to avoid showed up.

Russia.

Strangely, before he could say a word a loud mouth American hooked his arm around the Russian's shoulder, "Dude! We haven't talked in forever!"

With his strength the superpower pulled Russia away, but not before he looked over his shoulder with a heroic wink.

_'Did America just help us?' _Poland thought with astonishment. Apparently, he was good for something after all.

"Natalya…?" Lithuania said after the surprise help, grabbing the platinum blonde's attention. Said woman shifted on her feet but kept her face neutral.

"It is Belarus," the blond woman said then added, "Miss Belarus."

"Miss Belarus," the darker haired nation repeated. The words felt extremely strange on his tongue. After weeks of calling her by her human name, it just did not seem right.

"I want to explain," he continued, "explain what had happened—"

Before he could finish his sentence Russia stepped between them, again. Unluckily, the Russian was able to escape from the American previously keeping him away. His tall statue and build made him comparable to a wall, a wall that separated the two nations.

"What do you need?"

"I want to talk to Natal—Belarus," Lithuania said before Poland could speak. No doubly the blond would say something venomous that would make the situation more difficult than it already was. If the brunette could keep their conversation calm, there was hope the Russian would allow him to speak to his younger sister.

"Ah, do you?" Russia asked with fake curiosity before he shook his head, "But she does not wish to speak with you. Right Belarus?"

With that the tall nation looked over his shoulder at the woman in question.

She looked uncomfortable with the sudden amount of eyes on her, "That is true."

With an satisfied smile the tallest man nodded to the two men in front of him, "We will be leaving now."

And then he turned to walk away, his two siblings followed his example.

"Then…Then why are you still wearing the ring?" Lithuania dared to ask. The three siblings froze in their spots. It was true, the white gold band was still on the slim hand of the blond woman. She had yet to take it off. No one had questioned it, the piece of jewelry had been the elephant in the room whenever she was around her siblings. And as such, no one was willing to bring it up.

Belarus looked down at the ring still on her hand. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and pulled it off. Next, she walked up to her pseudo fiancée. With lightning fast speed she also pulled one of his hands up and made him open it, palm up.

"You lied to me," she said with an eerily calm voice, "this whole time. This was a lie too. You can have your lie back."

With that the woman dropped the white gold ring into his hand.

"I….I do not want to see your face ever again."

She avoided his gaze as she said this but he did not notice, he was staring dazedly at his palm.

The few nations that had stayed behind to watch the drama unfold turned to each other confused as the three pale blond siblings walked away.

* * *

**A/N:** HEY! sorry for taking forever to update. Although I have a good reason! I was trying to figure out how to end this story and how to get from chapter 13 to the ending I wanted. Some other factors also influenced my late update a.k.a school and all the_ fun_ stuff that comes with it.

Anyways I hope that the two updated chapters will be okay for now. But I think the next chapter is more interesting:)

Thanks for all those who reviewed last chapter and added to follow/favorite this story! I really love seeing that people are interested in reading this and hearing your opinions is the icing on the cake!


	16. Chapter 16

**Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

* * *

It was another cold silent day in Russia's mansion. Belarus had just woken up and finished her morning shower. She was currently pulling on her usual navy blue dress. After she finished with that she tied her apron around her waist, stuffed her feet into the clunky heels, and tied the bow onto her head. With that the woman began putting on her make up.

When she was done she wondered what else she could do.

She had finished her paperwork long ago. The mansion was already cleaned spotless, several times over.

With nothing else coming to mind, the woman walked down to the living room, hoping to find something to occupy her time. She spotted her coat, hanging innocently on the coat hanger close to the front door. The coat she had not worn since she had arrived at the mansion. She picked up the beautiful coat, then ran her hands over the faux fur on the hood, sleeves, and bottom hem. Before she had regained her memories she had always been curious as to why she favored this particular coat. Now, the memories told her it had been the last gift Russia had given to her, before the sight of her had him running for the hills.

She folded it with a sad look. But as she did, something fluttered out of the pocket. Curious the blond woman picked up the rectangular shaped item. She gasped; it was the photos from the photobooth. There was an urge to throw the photos away or shred them, but she could not. Ice blue eyes stared at the smiling faces of herself and…Lithuania.

She traced her manicured finger over the wide smiles, the bright eyes, the playful gestures. The girl in the picture looked happy, in love, and alive….

Where was she now?

Alone, cold, uncomfortable, and miserable.

A drop of water dropped onto the picture. It was joined by another. Belarus was confused as to where the water was coming from until her vision became blurry and distorted. Shakily, one of her hands came up to touch her cheek. Already a river of tears was flowing down her face, smearing the make up on her lashes and eyelids.

A multitude of emotions mixed dangerously within her being, everything that had been subdued now pushing its way out. It was an overload of pain, heartbreak, love, loneness, happiness, nostalgia, anger, forgiveness, confusion and everything else. Unsure of what to do, the woman pulled her legs to her chest and wiped her eyes furiously on her hands and dress sleeves, trying her best to clean up the mess it was making of her face.

Expecting nothing but quietness to surround her, the woman was frightened by a loud banging. Her head snapped up to the direction of the sound, it came from the front door. Three more angry sounding knocks were heard.

"Russia!" a voice shouted, with irritation before the knocking started again, "I know you're in there!"

Belarus too confused to understand the situation watched the door blankly. Her tears now running freely once again. The door seemed to buckle under the pressure of the knocks, until the door was flung open. A gust of ice cold air swept through the house.

"Russia!" a tall blond man shouted, his navy blue eyes searching for the offending nation. His eyes hard and suspecting swept across the room he was in front of, sharp as a hawk. Although they widened when they landed on the girl on the floor. In seconds the man was beside her, concern fueling his fast action.

"Belarus?" the man asked carefully. Still overwhelmed by the emotions wreaking havoc on her mental stability, the nation in question did not respond immediately.

"Da?" she asked in a small voice. She knew him from somewhere, she was sure of it.

"…Are you okay?" the other asked looking at her face with its black streaks from running mascara.

"…I…I…" she began wondering if she was or not, "I don't know?"

"What's wrong?" America asked her, yeah his name was America.

Those large blue eyes frightened her and so she turned away, "I don't…Everything."

"Everything?"

Without missing a beat Belarus confirmed, "Everything."

The sound of paper being crinkled notified the American to something in the other nation's hand. Carefully, slowly, he reached for the hand. The paler blond woman flinched away when his hand touched hers.

"Can I look at it?" he asked softly. Like a skittish animal Belarus nodded hesitantly before loosening her grip.

With the item out of her grip, the blond male straightened out the paper. His eyes widened even more at the photographs in front of him. Unsure of how to approach the very delicate situation he asked, "Do you miss him?"

He received no answer.

"You do," he answered for her, "…but why won't you admit it?"

"I don't!" Belruas snapped on instinct, "I don't."

"Are you sure?"

"I have big brother," the woman said, "He is all I have ever wanted."

Frustrated with Belarus' stubbornness America asked harshly, "And where is your beloved big brother?"

The blond woman had no comeback. Instead she buried her face in her hands and further folded in on herself. America watched the scene sadly. When her shoulders began to shake in silent sobs, the man reached out and put a hand on her head in a comforting manner. She took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself before she spoke again.

"I don't want these feelings," he heard her murmur out, her words tired, on the boarder of defeated.

"Are they really that bad?"

"He lied to me," she tried to reason, glaring up at the American through red rimmed eyes.

"So you would notice him, I doubt Lithuania would ever try to intentionally hurt you," he shot back at her.

"I hated him!"

"Hated? As in past tense?" he asked with a knowing smile. Belarus felt her face heat up, "I still hate him."

"I don't believe you."

With those words, Belarus felt her façade crumble. Although she did not cry, but said softly, "I don't."

America's navy blue eyes widened, he hadn't expected her to admit it so soon.

"I think we should move this to the couch and build a fire to warm up this place."

"Da," she confirmed before she felt herself being lifted to her feet. The tall blond lead her to the tan colored couch. He then went over to the fireplace to start a nice roaring flame. When he was done he quickly excused himself to make some hot chocolate for them. It seemed he would be staying there for quite some time.

"He must hate me now," the now calmer Belarusian woman sighed into her cup of hot chocolate. America settled himself next to the woman with his own cup.

"Why?"

"Those things I said to him at the world meeting," she cringed at the memory. While she had said those horrible words, sharp thorns had squeezed her heart painfully. In the back of her mind she wondered why she was spilling out her heart to _America_ of all nations.

"No, he doesn't hate you," America said after a thoughtful moment, "He's more likely to hate himself. He is probably belittling himself right now."

Maybe that was why, the glasses wearing man was painfully honest. He told it as it was…and was the only other nation beside her sister, Lithuania, and Poland that would not run away from her screaming.

"…."

The two nations simultaneously took a drink of from their mugs. Out of nowhere, America turned toward her with the biggest smile on his face, she eyed him warily, "What?"

"Do you want to get him back?" he asked with enthusiasm, "I know the perfect plan!"

"We will see," the woman mumbled, making sure to not agree, there was no telling what went on in the American's head. The blond man's smile was reduced to a pout but not for long.

"What are you doing here by the way?"

With a scowl he answered, "I need revenge on your brother, I need his shampoo to be specific."

"What?" she asked with a bit of an edge, mostly out of habit. Her companion was not fazed in the least.

"Yeah," he said. He dug around in his jacket pockets.

"And I will do it with this!" the guy said triumphantly when his hands grabbed what he was looking for. He was holding onto a plastic bottle filled with a very bright color.

Ice blue eyes stared at the bottle in disbelief, "Is that…?"

"Hair dye? _Hot pink_ hair dye?" the other completed for her with a mischievous smirk, "Well yes it is."

"Why?" America gave her a 'do you need to ask' look to which she added, "Beside the obvious reason."

The look dropped a bit, and the focus in his eyes dazed as if remembering something. Belarus snapped her fingers in front of him a few time before he came back around, "What was that?"

"We went drinking last week, only because he said he could hold his liquor better. I had to prove him wrong!" A strong fire shown through navy iris, but it diminished at his next sentence, "The next morning I woke up with a killer hangover and…."

"And?"

America looked away from her then muttered something indistinguishable, "jlsjdlf"

"What?"

"A rubber duck tattoo on my gluteus maximus."

The blond woman laughed, a sound she had not made in a really long time.

* * *

**A/N**: Well hello everyone! So the only thing I want to say in this author's note is **THANKYOU** to my reviewers, readers, and followers :D Especially since I saw this story has over 100 reviews! I am still in disbelief...There is so much more I want to say but I think I will put it in the very last chapter, it would be more appropriate I feel.


End file.
